Sensō no Ryūjin(戦争の龍神): El dios dragón de la guerra
by Yami el dragon negro
Summary: Tras no poder evitar el compromiso con Raiser y ver como las chcas Gremory se someten a el, Issei se autoexilia. Tras meses sin saber de el de un desconocido ataca el castillo Phenex. Una peueña torre se lamenta por no protegido a su ama y amigas, sintiéndose débil e inutil llega alguien que la salvará de su sufrimiento. Semi crossover de High School DxD y God of War/Semi Darkfic
1. Un nuevo fantasma

**Buen día, esta es la primera historia que publico en este foro y espero que les guste.**

 **Se advierte que esta obra está dirigida a un público maduro siendo el motivo de ser un dark fic ya que contiene menciones de esclavización sexual, gore y posiblemente violaciones, aclarando que lo único que se describirá explícitamente será el gore y que el autor no aprueba ni justifica ninguna de estas prácticas.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** **La historia original y personajes de High School DxD pertenecen al señor Ichei Ishibimi. La historia, personajes y elementos de de God of War pertenecen a Santa Mónica Studios** **RM** **; esta obra se hace con el único fin de entretener y sin animos de lucro.**

Una silueta se acercaba al imponente castillo Phenex, su cara iba tapada por una capucha y una capa cubría su cuerpo, con excepción de su brazo izquierdo en el cual lucía un tatuaje rojo en forma de una especie de espiral y unas cadenas unidas a la piel de sus antebrazos, como si hubieran sido fundidas a este dejaban horribles cicatrices de quemadura con su forma.

Unos ojos verdes con una pupila parecida a la de un felino o un reptil que brillaban con un mortal resplandor era lo único que se podía ver de su cara escondida en las sombras que generaba la capucha y en su cintura varios objetos colgaban.

Se podían apreciar, colgadas en forma de cruz en su espalda, dos espadas cortas, con las hojas de estas bastante ancha, tenían un adorno sobre la empuñadura con la forma de un deforme cráneo por cuya boca salían las hojas y en la frente de este una especie de cuerno afilado, parecían ser solo filo, con varias puntas, hendiduras y curvas sobre este que hacían ver la amenaza que eran para la vida de los enemigos de su portador.

Junto a estaba otra figura, claramente femenina pues vestía como colegiala al parecer con el estilo japonés, llevaba una falda escolar color café con una delgada línea blanca en la parte de abajo, una camisa blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo y un saco femenino color vino, parecía una estudiante normal de preparatoria y parecía que estaba acostumbrada a usar esa vestimenta como traje de batalla y que también le permitía moverse ágil y libremente, también llevaba una máscara con la forma de un cuervo que cubría su hermoso rostro mientras su brillante pelo del más oscuro color negro se mecía con la brisa; dos pares de hermosas alas emplumadas de un profundo negro, más oscuras que una medianoche sin luna y con un brillo como el de las alas de un cuervo en medio de la lluvia.

La chica llevaba una curiosa lanza de empuñadura corta que desprendía un brillo morado, tenía un filo bastante largo para este tipo de arma en uno de los extremos y en el otro varios cristales de color morado, el filo era largo y curvo hacia arriba que más bien lo hacía parecer una versión más alargada de las armas del sujeto junto a ella.

En las puertas del castillo Phenex dos sirvientes hablaban de lo "generoso" que era el joven hijo de los patriarcas Phenex al compartir con todos sus más nuevos "juguetes", aunque de nuevos no tuvieran mucho, ya que habían sido usadas para afianzar "alianzas políticas" con importantes casas demoniacas durante los últimos cuatro meses, si se agregan los dos meses en que Risser las estuvo entrenando ya eran medio año durante los que habían sido usadas.

Ambos tenían una predilección por la pequeña rubia que había sido monja. Les encantaba romper su voluntad aún más de lo que ya estaba, más aun cuando, dominada por la lujuria, decía que el "señor" no podía estar en contra de algo que se sintiera tan bien, gozaban recordándole que había sido monja y ahora disfrutaba ser violada por demonios

Pero sin duda su preferida era la loli nekomata, en espacial cuando dejaba expuestas sus orejas y cola de gato, según ellos se veía muy, muy erótica mientras les practicaba sexo oral, o mientras la follaban desde atrás, ya fuera por su ano o vagina.

Estaban concentrados en sus asquerosas divagaciones sexuales hasta que vieron dos figuras acercándose, una era sin duda una mujer y la otra no estaban seguros pero por su estatura y aparentemente desarrollada masa muscular deducían era un hombre, aunque viendo a las criaturas del bosque de los familiares era obvio que tuvieran sus dudas.

\- Hemos llegado, amo_ dijo la mujer con un tono de extrema devoción a la silueta junto a ella cuando divisaron el castillo Phenex no muy lejos de donde estaban

\- Bien Karasu (cuervo) trata de intervenir lo menos posible_ respondió la ronca y firme voz de un hombre.

Parecía como si su garganta se hubiera desgarrado por dentro, y al parecer solo había emitido gemidos de dolor, no un dolor físico sino un dolor emocional, aquel dolor que nunca se va por mas lágrimas que derrames, dolor que solo sería aliviado por el dulce abrazo de la muerte o el amargo sabor de la venganza

\- ¿Me dará mi tiempo especial después de que mate a ese hijo de puta?- pregunto ella con un tono amoroso y perturbador del que se usa cuando se tiene por alguien un amor enfermizo y retorcido.

\- No_ respondió secamente mientras la fémina ponía una cara triste ante la respuesta de su amado_ recuerda que también venimos por la linda avecilla que cantó para nosotros, y ten por seguro que también traeré algunas más_ se podía sentir crueldad y enfermizo deseo de venganza en las palabras de ese hombre, parecía que algo retorcido iba a ser revelado a toda la sociedad de los demonios o al menos a una parte de ella.

Una pequeña nekomata estaba sola en su habitación, por lo menos la que le habían asignado en el castillo Phenex, odiaba este lugar por ser su prisión, odiaba al bastardo de Risser Phenex por lo que les había hecho a ella y sus compañeras, odiaba a los patriarcas Gremory por poner a su hija en manos de un degenerado como ese, pero más que nada se odiaba a si misma por no haber podido proteger a sus compañeras y ama. Mierda, no pudo protegerse ni a ella misma.

Cuando le llegó el turno de ser "reeducada" por Risser ella había tratado de escapar junto con sus compañeras y amigas pero no contaba con que las mayores del club de ocultismo habían sido visitadas antes que ella y ya estaban rotas, cuando trató de escapar su adorada ama, aquella que la había aceptado y acogido, hizo algo que pensó nunca le haría: uso la pieza en ella para someterla, para después entregarla al que era su marido. Después de eso ella fue sometida a las perversas y degeneradas intenciones del esposo de su ama.

Fue rota pero aún tenía un poco de su lucidez, no la suficiente como para oponerse a los malditos que la usaron día tras día cada vez de peores maneras sin poder oponerse, pero si como para no desvincularse de sus seres queridos y aquellos a quienes apreciaba.

Ella vio, excitada y triste mientras la usaban como a una ramera, como su pervertido y amable sempai lloraba por no poder protegerlas; a todas, porque él las quería y apreciaba, pero en especial a Asia y Rías, las dos que el más quería proteger por distintos motivos.

Ella extrañaba a su sempai, el chico que alegraba su día y ahora era el hombre de su vida; este afortunado chico sorprendentemente (al menos para muchas chicas de la preparatoria Khuo) no era Kiba Yūto pues el rubio había sido puesto bajo mando de la guardia Phenex y se le había lavado el cerebro y manipulado para servir al hijo de puta de Risser; el chico antaño serio y caballeroso había sido convertido en un jodido violador y asesino a sangre fría, en su mente ya no había más que sexo y sangre; fue sorprendente lo fácil que había caído en ese círculo vicioso cuando uno pensaría que por su actitud y personalidad sería extremadamente difícil de romper.

Pero no era a él a quien extrañaba aunque también lo quería, no, ella añoraba a su pervierto sempai, el sempai que espiaba los vestidores, el pervertido que solo pensaba en senos y que las chicas odiaban, el chico de pelo castaño que era visto como un paria en la escuela pero le profesaba tanto cariño a ella y todas las demás en el club de ocultismo y que ,sin importar que ella lo golpeara e insultara, no dejaba de demostrarle que ella tenía un lugar especial en su corazón aunque sea como su amiga y kohai y no como la mujer que amaba, ese puesto era de su ama Rías y que era compartido por esta con, para el pesar de la pequeña adolescente, la maldita ángel caído que una vez engañó e ilusionó a Issei para después solo asesinarlo de la manera más fría y vil posible, rompiendo de la manera más dolorosa el corazón castaño.

Regreso un poco en su línea de pensamiento y se preguntó ¿por qué todas las mujeres en la academia (con excepción de Rías, Asia y Akeno pero incluyéndose a ella misma) lo trataban como un paria?, es cierto que era un pervertido que espiaba en los vestidores, pero en realidad no era el peor aunque lo clasificarán así; ella podía dar testimonio de eso ahora que había estado, para su asco, en la cama con un verdadero degenerado y otros que seguían su asquerosa perversidad muy de cerca.

Su sempai era el líder del trio pervertido de la escuela y por eso pensaban que era el peor pervertido que había, pero ella después vio que, a diferencia del calvo o el cuatro ojos, él se tomaba en serio sus estudios, no tenía solo cosas lascivas en la cabeza (aunque estas tenían más presencia en su mente) y era amable, considerado y bien parecido, básicamente el sí tenía cerebro y por eso era su líder. Podría haber hecho realidad su sueño de tener un harem, o algo parecido a uno, desde hace tiempo si sus amigos no le hubieran echado a perder su reputación.

Ahora solo podía pensar en que hubiera pasado si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para conocerlo en realidad desde mucho antes, tal vez no tendría que haber muerto para volverse demonio, tal vez habría rescatado a Asia-sempai desde un principio y tal vez la mierda de nombre Risser Phenex no habría tenido oportunidad contra su amado sempai.

En el castillo Gremory un hombre pelirrojo de aparentes treinta y tantos discutía con otro pelirrojo con perilla del mismo color carmesí que su cabello mientras una hermosa mujer castaña joven y con un aire de madurez los observaba triste, no pensó que ese matrimonio podría dividir así a su familia, su hija aunque se comunicaba estaba distante, no hablaba más de diez minutos con ellos, su hijo estaba furioso con ellos y ni siquiera habían visto a la nobleza de su hija, sabían que tenía un nuevo peón y un nuevo alfil desde hace medio año por lo menos así que ya debería haberlos presentado ante ellos, aun si ya conocían al peón, no era así con la alfil. Pero no había ni rastro de su hija ni si nobleza desde que se casó con Risser

Ambos pelirrojos, que llevaban el pelo largo hasta los hombros, discutían, uno parado firmemente en su lugar con una mirada seria y el otro paseando por la habitación mientras lanzaba ráfagas de poder de la destrucción por lo enojado que estaba.

\- ¡Maldita sea padre!_ grito el satán carmesí a su padre mientras otra oleada de poder de la destrucción salía de su cuerpo_ ¡no he visto a Issei-kun desde hace cuatro meses, tampoco a Rías o a Akeno, eso ya no es normal!

\- Sirzechs, lo que hice fue pensar en lo mejor para el clan Gremory y el inframundo_ contesto en patriarca de la familia Gremory a su hijo.

\- RÍAS NO SE PRESENTO A LA REUNIÓN DE LOS JÓVENES DEMONIOS, SU CABALLERO FUE ATRAPADO DESTRUYENDO Y VIOLANDO A LAS MUJERES DE UN PUEBLO EN EL TERRITORIO ASTAROTH, SU PEÓN ISSEI DESAPARECIÓ Y NO SABEMOS NADA DE LAS DEMÁS INCLUIDA ELLA_ el pelirrojo menor se calmó un poco después de gritarle a su padre u luego continuo_ nada de eso en normal en Rías, sé que ese bastardo con el que la obligaron a casarse le hizo algo, solo espero que no los odie por eso_ el matrimonio principal del clan Gremory miró seriamente a su hijo_ ese chico tiene un enorme poder y la amaba tanto... hasta yo tengo miedo_ cuando se dieron cuenta de que hablaba del peón de su hija se preocuparon

El chico tenía el Boostes Gear, una loginus capaz de matar dioses, en un principio no le dieron importancia porque el chico parecía nunca iba a controlar su poder y, por tanto, mejorar así que confundidos preguntaron a su hijo a que se refería.

\- Issei_kun es alguien especial, tiene enorme fuerza de voluntad, si a eso le sumas el amor que tiene hacia Rías y que Risser es un mujeriego, su desaparición solo me dice que fue a entrenar_ decía serio su el rey demonio_ seguro todo esto es para vengarse de todos los que le quitaron a Rías, y eso los incluye a ustedes, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con este matrimonio.

\- Era lo mejor para...

\- ¡¿Y TU HIJA, MALDITA SEA?!_ interrumpió el rey demonio a su padre_ ¿NO PENSASTE EN LO MEJOR PARA ELLA?_ el pelirrojo más joven se calmó un poco y continuó_ tengo mis sospechas sobre Risser, el castillo Phenex ha tenido muchas visitas de nobles demonios últimamente

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Rías?_ preguntó Venelana, la matriarca del clan Gremory_ el joven Risser es un hijo de una importante Casa

\- Es el tercer hijo, madre, las visitas políticas las recibe Ruval, Risser está haciendo algo con esos ancianos, y estoy seguro que hace que Rías participe, quiera o no...

El escenario habitual en el castillo Phenex, específicamente en los aposentos de Risser Phenex, era el de una orgía sexual entre su "esposa" junto a las mujeres de la corte de esta y varios demonios a los que pertenecían o estaban próximos a heredar un puesto importante en los altos mandos del inframundo, ahora mismo el vería como la monja rubia era violada por cuatro demonios mientras ella gritaba dándole gracias por todo el placer que le estaban brindando aquellos hombres demonios, la [Reina] de su bella esposa era tomada por tres más y la misma Rías tomaba a cinco demonios ella misma, no usaba su propia corte para estas alianzas políticas pues ellas debían estar en óptimas condiciones para ganar los "Rating Games" además de que este era un castigo para Rías por tratar de cancelar el compromiso, a las chicas de su propia corte -con excepción de su hermana claro- las atendía el mismo cada cierto tiempo.

Con esta orgía sucediendo de repente en el suelo apareció el circulo mágico de la familia Gremory, lo que debería ser imposible, había puesto un hechizo contra círculos mágicos y por eso los invitados llegaban a pie.

Del círculo mágico salieron los padres de Rías, Lord Gremory y su esposa Venelana y también Sirzechs Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rías. Los tres vieron sorprendidos y enojados lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, su amada hija y hermana tenia sexo con cinco sujetos a la vez, los cuales huyeron apenas vieron los rostros contorsionados por la furia del padre y el hermano de la mencionada, también veían como Akeno, la mejor amiga de Rías y quien vivió en el castillo Gremory desde niña y por lo tanto le tenían mucho cariño, tomaba otros tres y la carismática y pura rubia ex monja tenia a cuatro más. La única que faltaba era la torre Shirone, o Koneko.

\- ¿RISSER QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA?_ gritó lord Gremory

\- Solo la hago disfrutar un poco, suegro_ respondió con burla el rubio, si bien al principio estaba algo asustado según una cláusula del contrato matrimonial puesta por él mismo, Rías le pertenecía cual objeto, así como sus piezas femeninas, parecía que el viejo Gremory no había leído entre líneas

\- Valla, parece que vio algo tarde su error, mi lord_ dijo desde las sombras una voz profunda y ronca

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!_ ordenó el rubio

\- Tranquilo yakitori, ya voy_ respondió la misma voz mientras un encapuchado y una ángel caído enmascarada de pelo negro aparecían desde una puerta, el hombre estaba colocando sus espadas encadenadas en su espalda mientras la enmascarada solo parecía ver todo aburrida mientras recargaba su peso en la base de cristales de la lanza que llevaba_ debes respetar al anciano, ha de estar sorprendido porque su hija lo invito a la casa de su esposo en un mal momento

Se burló el misterioso sujeto

\- ¿Quién eres, porque me trajiste aquí?_ preguntó el pelirrojo mayor, estaba sorprendido de lo que hizo Risser a su hija, sabía que fue él pues había visto una especie de marca en la parte baja del vientre de ella y las otras dos.

Por otro lado Risser estaba sorprendido, solo una persona lo llamaba así, pero el debía estar muerto, había planeado todo así para que no pudiera quitarle a Rías cuando se hiciera más fuerte. No, debía ser alguien más y por alguna razón conocía ese apodo

\- ¡Muéstrate!_ exigió el Phenex al misterioso ser_ ¡muéstrate para saber quién le quitaré mi próximo juguete!

El encapuchado obedeció, sorprendiendo tanto al rubio como a ambos pelirrojos mientras la mujer castaña miraba con lágrimas de tristeza y se oían de fondo los gemidos de asqueroso placer de la rubia monja que en ese momento se masturbaba por no tener ningún pene dentro de ella.

\- ¡TU!_ gritó sorprendido y con desprecio Risser, aunque se podía percibir un poco de miedo en su habitual tono arrogante, su temor de que el maldito peón se hiciera más fuerte se hizo realidad

\- ISSEI-KUN_ exclamó el rey demonio, podía sentir un gran poder en el joven ex humano, el matrimonio Gremory solo se quedó mudo ante el aura de poder y supremacía que emitía el joven peón, pues su aspecto imponía respeto

Ahí parado, con un tatuaje rojo en forma de espiral que pasaba sobre su ojo izquierdo que llegaba hasta su pómulo y se perdía entre su pelo castaño, con cadenas fundidas a la piel de sus brazos dejando horribles cicatrices, vestido con una capucha roja sobre su uniforme de la academia Khuo en el joven hombre de no más de 17 años deja ver a través de sus ojos verdes y con una rendija como si fuera un reptil un vacío que hacía pensar que había luchado más de mil sangrientas guerras, sobre su ojo derecho pasaba una delgada cicatriz de quemadura, sin duda causada por el rubio cuando el joven peón trató de rescatar a su ama, si, parecía que el inframundo iba a temblar ante Hyodo Issei...


	2. Plan Fallido

**Hola que tal, les traigo el capitulo dos de mi historia, ojala lo disfruten. Pero antes contestaré reviews**

 **YasuoKashida:** Mira, aunque me encantaria no soy muy fan de los cross entre DBZ y DxD, principalmente porque hay que hacer un desmadre con la cosmologia para que todo encaje y uno termina por perderse, en cuanto a Fairy Tail, pues no he visto ni el anime ni leido el manga asi que no quisiera hacer una historia de algo que no conzco porque podria ofender a los fans y a mi mismo pues odio las historias que se hacen sin antes conocer la obra original. En fin espero comprendas y gracias por tu review

 **Breaker234:** Solo te adelantaré que los Gremory seran castigados, aunque no presisamente por Issei, en cuanto a lo otro, te lo respondere despues y la masacre y el castigo vienen en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu review y saludos.

 **Zasetsu04:** Gracias, si piensas lo que creo que piensas pues si, lamento e spoiler pero si, es esa arma, si no ojala te guste la sorpresa, ojala comentes en esta cap y saludos.

 **Se advierte que esta obra está dirigida a un publico maduro, siendo el motivo de esto el ser un Dark Fic que contiene menciones de esclavizacion sexual, gore y violaciones aclarando que lo único que se describe explicitamente es el gore y que el autor está en contra de cualquiera de estas practicas.**

 **Renucia de derechos: La historia original y personajes de Hugh School DxD pertenecen a Ishibumi Ichei-sensei. La historia, personajes y elementos mencionados de God of War prtenecen a Santa Monica Studios. Esta obra se hace con el unico fin de entretener**

 ** _XXxxXXxxXX_**

Lord y Lady Gremory veían al [peón] de su hija, estaban impresionados por el aura que emitía, parecía que ya había superado el nivel de demonio de clase media, es más incluso podían decir que ya estaba a la par con demonios de clase alta. Todo eso y aún era un demonio de clase baja. Al menos de manera oficial.

También veían que estaba acompañado de una Ángel Caído, de clase media a juzgar por sus cuatro alas. No entendían que hacia ella en territorio de los demonios pues, en teoría, la mitad del inframundo la ocupaban los demonios y la otra los caídos. Aunque en realidad cada una de estas facciones solo ocupaban algo menos que la tercera parte de este, pues al ser del tamaño de la tierra pero sin océanos dejaba que hubiera una gran área sin explorar, y eso aun sin contar a Erebo que pertenecía a la facción olímpica. Aun con todos esos tecnicismos esa joven Caído estaba bastante adentro en la parte que correspondía a los demonios, esto podría considerarse un intento de invasión y atentado contra los líderes de los demonios y en consecuencia desatar una guerra pues uno de los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonios estaba a presente. Por otro lado, a Sirzechs parecía importarle muy poco que un Caído haya cruzado la frontera y llegara hasta el lugar pues parecía más interesado y hasta un poco sorprendió por el castaño siervo de su hermana

\- Issei-kun, ¿qué te paso?_ dijo sorprendió el satán carmesí, el chico había desaparecido hasta de él... O más bien de su familiar, el cual lo seguía desde antes del incidente con Raiser pues le había llamado la atención su crecimiento. La razón de eso es que a pocas semanas de haber despertado su Sacred Gear la había llevado a la forma directamente anterior al Balance Breaker, lo cual era de reconocer pues nadie lo había logrado en tan poco tiempo, a su edad y menos aún con el poco o nulo entrenamiento que podría tener un estudiante común de preparatoria hasta ese momento, aun y si se había convertido en demonio y sus capacidades físicas habían aumentado. El chico poseía un talento natural aun mayor que el de muchos demonios nobles que era reforzado aún más con dedicación y resistencia para poder llevar un arduo régimen de entrenamiento.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba al momento de su desaparición, como al parecer Rías seguía con vida, pues el chico no obtuvo las deformidades que se presentan en un demonio renegado, solo lo dieron como desaparecido, poco después su ama anunció que lo exilió "voluntariamente" por haber interferido en su "feliz" matrimonio.

Ahora veían que no era verdad, Rías no dijo eso voluntariamente, fue forzada por Raiser a decirlo. No. Más bien lo dijo después de haber sido manipulada por él, usada como su objeto sexual y luego dada a los demonios de clase alta más degenerados que había para afianzar la posición de Raiser como el futuro ser supremo del inframundo. Era más que claro que esos demonios y el Phenex estaban planeando una especie de Golpe de Estado, los demonios eran codiciosos por naturaleza pero la codicia de Raiser iba aún más allá pues querían el poder sobre todo en inframundo y para eso uso a su esposa, con la que tanto se empeñó para que no rompiera su compromiso arreglado, según Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory porque la amaba, pero ahora veían que solo quería a la inalcanzable e independiente Princesa Escarlata de la Ruina que tenía con ella a la imposible Sacerdotisa del trueno que odiaba a los hombres para su beneficio personal, no el del inframundo o el de la casa Phenex y Gremory como les hizo creer.

Pero ahora el valiente [peón] que de su hija al que ellos consideraron interesante pero un desperdicio de piezas los había llevado ahí para que vieran sus errores. Ambos sabían de la fama que tenían su hija y la joven de pelo negro en el mundo humano, un par de idols hermosas que destilaban elegancia por cada poro de su ser, Rías con un porte y actitud que gritaban Ojou-sama por donde quiera que pasaba y Akeno con el hermoso y delicado porte de una Yamato Nadeshiko que despertaba la admiración y el interés de hombres y mujeres, ahora eran dos Onee-sama sucias y pervertidas, no, peor que pervertidas. Ahora las dos Onee-sama ya habían sido tomadas y dominadas por Raiser pero eso no impedía que los demonios que habían estado del lado del hijo del clan Phenex no pudieron dejar de profanar una y otra y otra y otra vez sus cuerpos usándolas como muñecas sexuales, además tener el plus de la hermosa rubia con mirada serena y pura y la linda nekomata con cuerpo de loli que la princesa tenía como alfil y torre respectivamente eran tan tentadores que los hacían querer romperlas hasta que no fueran más que simples esclavas sexuales a su servicio y que cumplieran sus más depravadas fantasías.

Y ahora ahí estaba Issei parado frente a Raiser, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes de pupila rectilínea. El joven ex-humano parecía tener una enorme sed de venganza en contra del demonio Phenex, aunque también los patriarcas Gremory se sentían amenazados aunque un poco menos de lo que lo estaba el rubio, el único que parecía no sentir una amenaza importante por parte del castaño era el satán carmesí, bien sea por su enorme poder o porque el mismo [peón] no le enviaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino a él por ser menos su rencor hacia el hermano de la que fue su amada [Rey].

\- Hola, inútil Rey Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer_ contestó el castaño, no había respeto en sus palabras, solo desprecio hacia todos los que estaban reunidos en esa habitación_ como vez estos son los frutos de tu brillante plan, ¡felicidades!

\- ¿A qué plan se refiere Sirzechs?_ preguntó su madre Venelana Gremory ni bien salió del shock mientras el padre de esta asentía curioso de acuerdo con la pregunta de su esposa, Sirzechs miró serio al joven de ojos verdes y luego a sus padres

\- Le dije muchas veces que no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso en el que metieron a Rías_ dijo de forma severa mientras los Gremory solo asintieron, su hijo parecía enojado, muy enojado_ así que cuando supe que...

\- ¡Esta escena familiar barata ya me cansó!- gritó Raiser cansado de que lo ignoraran en su propio hogar_ ahora te...

De repente se quedó congelado en su lugar, a Sirzechs le recordó a la habilidad del otro [alfil] de su hermana pero no le dio mucha importancia y cuando iba a seguir hablando por la puerta que daba al castillo desde los aposentos de Raiser entraron todo el séquito de este junto con sus padres y hermanos mayores (su hermana menor era parte de su séquito) solo para ver al impertinente [peón] de Rías Gremory junto a una Ángel Caído.

\- Ha qué bueno que llegaron, familia Phenex_ dijo Issei con sorna_ el Satán Carmesí-sama estaba por decirnos algo importante respecto al matrimonio de mi ama_ los patriarcas Phenex miraron extrañados al Rey Demonio sin hacerle caso a que las chicas Gremory estaban ahí, desnudas y con expresiones lascivas en sus rostros y los Phenex estaban ahí, viéndolas como si eso fuera algo normal para ellos, cosa que extrañó a los padres de la pelirroja.

\- Si, como decía, nunca estuve de acuerdo con este estúpido matrimonio_ aclaró de nuevo mirando con expresión fría a los patriarcas de ambas familias_. Cuando supe que mi hermana menor tenía al Sekiryuutei como su [peón] decidí que sería mejor que un dragón la liberara de esa estupidez_ dijo enojado mientras los mayores miraron ofendidos al pelirrojo más joven, ¿cómo que algo tan trascendental como la unión de dos grandes clanes demoniacos era una estupidez?, y como si esas miradas no fueran nada el poderoso Gremory continuó_ así que después de recuperarse del intento de asesinato por parte de Raiser en el Rating Game_ esto lo dijo más enojado que antes y a todos ahí, con excepción de Issei y Karasu, un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, para los cuatro Maou los demonios reencarnados como Issei eran el futuro del inframundo ya que estaban siendo poderosos y podían traer un cambio al inframundo. No iba a perdonar que un mocoso arrogante como lo es el rubio Phenex intentara asesinar a uno de los más prometedores pilares de ese cambio_ envíe a Graifia con un círculo mágico para transportarlo hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, lo que pasó después ya lo saben_ todos asintieron, se refería a la pelea que tuvieron y donde el castaño salió perdedor una vez mas_ aunque en mi plan tenía contemplado que perdiera me confíe demasiado

\- ¿A qué se refiere Lucifer-sama?_ preguntó una mujer rubia de finas y hermosas facciones, tenía su pelo rubio hasta media espalda recogido en una simple pero elegante cola de caballo y dejaba suelto un bucle al lado derecho de su hermoso rostro, poseía la misma altura que la señora Gremory y aunque su cuerpo era algo menos voluptuoso estaba tan bien proporcionado que eso pasaba por alto muy fácilmente.

\- En la invitación de Issei-kun puse tres círculos mágicos, uno que le permitía ir al lugar de la ceremonia, ese tenia tanto poder que no importaba que tan fuerte fuera un hechizo anti aparición, mientras estuviera yo ahí podía aparecer en los alrededores, a lo mucho a unos cien metros de mí, el segundo era una invocación, un grifo para que se fueran si ganaba y el tercero..._ Sirzechs suspiró. Si hubiera puesto más atención si no se hubiera confiado, su hermana no estaría como está, le dolía verla en ese estado, ahora solo era una muñeca de carne y hueso que deseaba satisfacer los bajos deseos de cualquiera_ el tercero era por si perdía pudiera huir con Rías al mundo humano, pero este fallo, no tenía tanto poder y en ese entonces la magia de Issei-kun era tan débil que no podía hacer un circulo de transporte por el mismo, así que los malditos ancianos pusieron un hechizo anti aparición y me dieron la sentencia de Issei-kun y el séquito de Rías por oponerse...

Escena retrospectiva

\- Ese impertinente_ dijo enojado un demonio del consejo.

\- Mocoso entrometido_ decía otro mientras Sirzechs entraba en la sala a la que lo habían llamado

\- ¿Que pasa aquí?_ preguntó el pelirrojo mientras los dos demonios que ahora estaban allí como representantes del concejo volteaban a verlo.

\- Tu hermana se casará mañana mismo_ dijo el primer concejal, parecía no importarle que Sirzechs ostentará el rango y título del más poderoso Rey Demonio

\- Tiene unos años todavía_ protesto el Satán Carmesí

\- No, gracias a su [peón] se casará mañana mismo..._dijo arrogantemente_ y todas sus piezas serán puestas a disposición del joven Raiser hasta nuevo aviso_ sentenció el anciano, no iban a aceptar un no por respuesta y no podía rebatirle nada al concejo o si no sería declarado traidor y todo por lo que había trabajado se iría a la basura, así que no le quedaba más que comunicarlo a su hermana...

Pero notó algo raro en la mirada de los demonios del concejo, era una clase de alivio, como si algo les hubiera estado preocupando así que, antes de dejar por completo la sala, dejó a su familiar espiando a los concejales sin que estos lo notaran

Fin del flashback

\- Mi familiar me informó que los concejales hablaron de una irregularidad en la dimensión en la que tuviste el duelo con el [peón] de mi hermana_ miró a Raiser, que a pesar de parecer congelado parecía oír todo_ hubo una dilatación temporal donde a Hyodo Issei le quitaron los elementos sacros que llevaba con sigo para ayudarse en el duelo, también había un hechizo de gravedad aumentada sobre el_ volteo a ver a Issei con una mirada entristecida_ lo siento, perdiste a tu ama por mi incompetencia_ luego volvió su vista al matrimonio Phenex_ lo raro es que solo algunos concejales saben magia tiempo- espacial, y los que la saben están bien relacionados con la familia Phenex. Y los que saben magia gravitacional están bien relacionados con la propia familia Gremory

El sequito de Raiser miró a su amo y a los padres de este, al parecer le habían regalado la victoria en ese duelo donde pareció tomar toda la ventaja, solo al final pareció que el chico que ahora tenía ojos verdes pareció superar a su amo. Pero pelear a la par con él con un poder restringido doblemente era simplemente impresionante.

\- Hyodo Issei, debido a la desventaja enorme y provocada que tuviste en aquel duelo se te dará lo que pidas como compensación, además... el duelo se repetirá, y dime, ¿qué quieres como recompensa cuando ganes?

Issei lo pensó un poco y luego contestó

\- Primero quiero hablar un poco con Raiser, luego te lo diré_ contestó el joven mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el rubio_ recuerdo que cuando te enteraste que quería formar un harem dijiste algo... algo acerca de que no podría nunca hacer algo como esto_ y chasqueado los dedos la Ángel Caído y varias chicas del séquito de Raiser se pusieron al lado del castaño. De entre las que salieron de las filas del Phenex la que más destacaba era una niña rubia, tal vez un año menor que el propio castaño, de peinado en dos coletas que giraban varias veces sobre si mismas formando bucles con forma parecida a la de un taladro, era la hermana menor de Raiser y cuarta hija de los Phenex, Ravel Phenex, también estaba una chica de pelo negro que portaba ropas chinas y llevaba su pelo negro suelto, además portaba un Bon y por último estaban dos chicas, gemelas para ser precisos, que usaban bloomers verdes y camisetas blancas.

Issei tomó a Ravel por la cintura y se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura, cuando sus rostros estaban a solo unos milímetros entre ellos el la besó de manera lujuriosa y salvaje, sus bocas hacían un sonido húmedo y lascivo y se podían escuchar los gemidos ahogados de Ravel. Sin poder soportar ver a la pequeña Phenex de esa manera su hermano mayor Ruval lanzó una llamarada al castaño la cual fue disipada por Karasu y devuelta por la misma Ravel, mientras ella seguía besando al castaño de esa forma erótica y lujuriosa.

Después de un momento el chico de ojos verdes empezó a tocar los crecientes pechos de la rubia mientras su familia veía imponente lo que pasaba, su hermana e hija era manoseada por ese maldito demonio reencarnado y lo peor es que parecía encantarle, pues los gemidos ahogados por el beso ahora eran aún más intensos que al inicio, pero no incineraban ahí mismo por ser el protegido del Rey Demonio Lucifer y ninguno quería ser eliminado.

Cuando dejo a Ravel descansar de aquel intenso momento para ella, y mientras la rubia estaba ahí con la mirada pérdida y un hilo de saliva corría por un costado de su boca mientras estaba recuperando el aliento, Issei le habló al Maou.

\- Reúne a los vejetes y a tus iguales, quiero una audiencia privada con el consejo y los Maou al completo para aclarar mi recompensa_ el Rey Demonio asintió_ también quiero que el nuevo duelo sea transmitido en Grigori, el Cielo y si es posible Asgard y el Olimpo

\- Sera difícil, déjame contactar con Odín y Zeus, aunque muchos querrán ver el duelo de un fénix contra un dragón... dame un par de horas

Si Sirzechs vio la cara de desagrado que puso el castaño durante unos segundos, nadie lo supo lo que si notó fue la cara del castaño al irse, en sus ojos solo había una inmensa sed de venganza.

 _ **XXxxXXxxXX**_

Pasadas dos horas el Sirzechs fue a ver al joven castaño [peón] de su hermana, el cual estaba junto a la joven Ángel Caído esperando por el momento de entrar a la dimensión artificial.

\- Se ha avisado a los dioses del Olimpo y de Asgard Issei-kun, pero ¿Por qué quieres que ellos lo vean?_ pregunto Sirzechs al ojiverde

\- No es exactamente de ti incumbencia Sirzechs_ respondió el joven_. Aunque, mm, si ¿por qué no? Quiero saber si los hijos de ese sujeto son los únicos que recuerdan el poder que tengo…

Y con esta misteriosa frase se fue en un círculo mágico hacia la dimensión artificial dejando al Satán Carmesí con una enorme duda en su cabeza

 ** _XXxxXXxxXX_  
**

Dentro de la dimensión artificial estaban ambos, el rubio Phenex miraba una vez más con superioridad al castaño, según lo que vio no había cambiado nada en él, solo sus ojos y que ahora tenía un par de estúpidas espadas y aunque sus instintos le decían que huyera de ahí o pidiera clemencia de rodillas, su ego era demasiado como para aceptar que en chico frente a él era endemoniadamente más poderoso que él, él era un Phenex, alguien que tenía el poder de la inmortalidad, y ese estúpido clase baja pagaría por haberlo desafiado y descubrir sus planes de conquista. Lo quemaría hasta no dejar nada de él y luego tomaría a esa estúpida caído que estaba con él para su colección, también castigaría a las traidoras de Mira, a las gemelas Niru y Neru y sobre todo a Ravel.

En tanto el castaño miraba a Raiser. De nuevo ese estúpido pollo lo veía con superioridad, pero esta vez era muy diferente, ya no era en débil [peón] de hace tiempo, había roto los sellos que su ama le había puesto antes para su seguridad, antes no podía controlar su poder y por eso perdió pero ahora tenía poder, tenía control y quería vengarse así que ese día vencería al inmortal Phenex, al mal imitador del ave legendaria y saciaría su sed, luego les quitaría a toda aquellos que le quitaron a su ama aquello por lo que tenían aprecio, esperaba con ansias la reunión con el consejo demoniaco.

\- Y bien mocoso, listo para ser humillado de nuevo_ preguntó arrogante Raiser, creía que de nuevo ganaría_ no hablas, entonces vamos a comenzar de una maldita vez, así puedo tomar a esa puta caído y disfrutarla como a tu ama_ Raiser seguía burlándose del castaño, intentaba provocarlo pero sorprendente no servía de nada. El castaño solo se puso en guardia, con el compás abierto a la altura de los hombros y las rodillas flexionadas, sostenía sus espadas encadenadas a la altura de sus hombros y una pierna estaba ligeramente detrás de la otra(la clásica posición de ataque de Kratos) esperando a que su enemigo atacara

\- Bien, entonces te quemare hasta no dejar ni cenizas_ entonces el rubio lanzó una llamarada hacia su oponente, el cual ni siquiera hizo el intento de esquivar y fue consumido por las llamas...


	3. Tesoro y castigo

**Se advierte que esta obra está dirigida a un público maduro, siendo el motivo de esto el ser un Dark Fic que contiene menciones de esclavización sexual, gore y violaciones aclarando que lo único que se describe explícitamente es el gore y que el autor está en contra de cualquiera de estas prácticas.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: La historia original y personajes de High School DxD pertenecen a Ishibumi Ichei-sensei. La historia, personajes y elementos mencionados de God of War pertenecen a Santa Mónica Studios. Esta obra se hace con el único fin de entretener**

Cuando las llamas se disiparon un poco se pudo ver como Issei se quemaba, estaba siendo consumido por las llamas del Phenex y Raiser disfrutaba ver como ese estúpido reencarnado indigno de algo era consumido.

Aunque no podía regocijarse con sus gritos de agonía puesto que no estaba emitiendo ningún sonido. Solo estaba ahí, parado en la misma posición que adopto antes, mirándolo con ojos de muerte, diciéndolo con la mirada que lo haría su perra y que tendría que suplicar perdón de rodillas mientras el solo se regocijaba con su humillación y vería todo mientras se tiraba a Ravel una, y otra, y otra y otra vez frente a sus ojos, le quitaría todo lo que tenía y arruinaría al clan Phenex.

Mientras se quemaba, por la mente del castaño solo pasaban ideas de como rompería cada día al rubio arrogante del clan Phenex. Disfrutaba pensando en cómo follaría a Ravel frente a sus padres y hermanos mientras ellos veían como su amada hija/ hermana pequeña disfrutaba en brazos de quien ellos tanto menospreciaban y los haría odiarlo, haría al patriarca su sirviente, no, su esclavo personal, Ruval y Reiner serían sus bufones y disfrutaría la desesperación de ellos al ver como el castaño se quedaba todo lo que era de ellos y enviaba a la zorra de Lady Phenex a servir con los demonios dedicados a las peticiones lascivas.

El castaño pediría todo eso como recompensa, en cuanto a su compensación...

Pero en este momento estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, ya solo quedaban sus huesos y de pronto fue consumido por completo sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de haber existido

-JAJAJAJAJA_ rio Raiser mientras veía como terminaban de consumirse los últimos atisbos de huesos carbonizados del castaño_ ¿¡LO VES ESTÚPIDO CLASE BAJA!?_ pregunto el rubio a nadie en particular_ ERRORES Y ABERRACIONES COMO TU NUNCA SUPERARAN A ALGUIEN SUPERIOR COMO YO, UN DEMONIO DE CLA...

Fue interrumpido cuando sintió a su espalda una enorme sed de sangre dirigida solo a él. Cuando volteó vio cómo se habría una especie de portal oscuro, se podía sentir un inmenso sentimiento de odio provenir de él. Ese portal tenía la forma de un cráneo humano, parecía a medio desenterrar desde la tierra, daba miedo solo verlo, incluso el Phenex comprendía que ese portal era peligroso ya que de alguna manera sentía como esa cosa podía consumir su poder de regeneración. Si ese maldito portal emanaba miasma tan poderoso como para eso no entendía por qué estaba ahí, nada, si ni siquiera el que era el demonio Phenex más poderoso de la historia y que superaba (según él) a la mítica ave podía seguir vivo si se acercaba mucho, entonces nada podía sobrevivir a estar ahí dentro.

\- Ha, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer yakitori?_ para sorpresa de Raiser y los espectadores, en especial la familia Phenex que podían sentir el miasma que emanaba ese cráneo mortal, Issei salió "vomitado" desde la boca de ese portal a través de la cual se veía solo la más negra oscuridad, y en una rápida deducción, que fue correcta, supieron que estaban viendo a la nada misma, aquel lugar al que iría la consciencia de cualquiera de ellos si son asesinados o exorcizados y el castaño había regresado desde ahí.

\- ¿Cómo...e-es que...?_ trataba de preguntar Raiser, ni siquiera ellos, los demonios del clan Phenex regresarían de ese lugar_ ¿cómo es que tu...?_ continuo el rubio en shock pero luego se recuperó_ ¡NO IMPORTA, TE QUEMARE CUANRAS VECES SEAN NECESARIAS!_ gritó enojado mientras se lanzaba contra Issei una vez más.

El castaño estaba esquivando los ataques de fuego que le enviaba a veces el maldito pollo, de vez en cuando lanzaba una estocada con una de sus espadas, que por la ayuda de la cadena daban tajos tan largos que fácilmente alcanzaban al rubio aun si este estaba a una considerable distancia. Y luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Koneko se había unido a los que veían el combate, Issei dijo algo en medio mientras atacaba

\- Te atreviste a tocar a mi ama_ dijo el castaño mientras miraba a Raiser, tras el comentario él tenía una sonrisa de superioridad_ te atreviste a tocar a Akeno-san, a Koneko-chan y a Asia_ reclamaba con ira mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban aún más de lo que ya lo hacían normalmente

\- Si, clase baja, inferior, debes saber que un ser superior como yo puede y debe conseguir lo que desea_ dijo con prepotencia su rival_ no importa lo que cueste ni a quien hay que aplastar, ¡debo obtener lo que quiero solo por ser lo que soy, un demonio del Clan Phenex!

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

 **Mientras tanto en la sala VIP, unos momentos antes.**

Koneko había sentido una presencia que se hacía familiar, así que había salido a ver que sucedía. La presencia se parecía a la de su amado sempai pero al parecer ahora era diferente, parecía cargada de ira, sed de venganza y hasta un poco maligna.

Cuando llegó a los aposentos de su jodido carcelero se sorprendió encontrarse al hermano mayor de su quería ama Rias-Buchou.

El conocido como El Satán Carmesí estaba pensativo con lo que dijo él [peón] que se había ido hace un momento y saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos vio que la pequeña [torre] de su hermana estaba ahí, parada en la puerta y viéndolo tímidamente mientras mostraba al mundo sus orejas y cola de gato mientras estaba desnuda exhibiendo su pequeño y, en apariencia, delicado cuerpo que ya había sido profanado por el mocoso Raiser. En ese momento el Rey Demonio veía de nuevo a la pequeña niña que había sido abandonada por su hermana en el castillo Lucifer hacia años, una niña delicada e indefensa.

\- Hola Koneko_ saludó Sirzechs con una sonrisa no esperando que tuviera demasiado razonamiento, habiendo visto a las demás no le hubiera parecido extraño que incluso la nekomata hubiera sido rota por Raiser.

\- Hola Sirzechs-sama_ devolvió el saludo la pequeña alvina dejando sorprendido a Sirzechs_ ¿qué hace aquí?_ preguntó mientras miraba con sus enigmáticos ojos amarillos al Maou

\- Issei-kun nos trajo_ eso sorprendió a la niña gato, creía que su sempai amado había muerto de dolor o ya no las quería ver más, al notar la mirada confundida de Koneko, el pelirrojo decidió explicarle_ no fue por nosotros, él se hizo muy poderoso, en este momento está peleando contra Raiser de nuevo. Si quieres vamos a verlo_ ofreció a lo que ella aceptó, pero notó a una Ángel Caído en la puerta y se puso en guardia frente a Sirzechs a lo que este la detuvo y le explico que ella venía con Issei y que se hacía llamar Karasu.

Cuando Koneko, ahora vestida con un delicado y sencillo vestido blanco, vio que quemaban a su sempai casi se suelta a llorar, esa mala experiencia con el tercer Phenex había hecho mella en su usual escudo de estoicismo que había creado para protegerse del mundo desde que su hermana la abandonó a su suerte. En un principio no hablaba con nadie pero poco a poco empezó a abrirse a Rías y luego a los demás, aunque siempre trataba con indiferencia todo el mundo.

La loli, al ver como Karasu no se preocupaba por que a su sempai lo quemaran quiso lanzarse contra ella hasta no dejar nada de esa maldita Caído, pues al parecer Issei había sido engañado una vez más pero se sorprendió, al igual que todos, cuando oyó la voz del castaño siendo que lo habían visto consumirse en las llamas del rubio.

Los patriarcas Gremory se asquearon cuando oyeron las palabras de Raiser de como un demonio sangre pura debía tener lo que deseaba solo por ser uno, es mas solo se estaba refiriendo a el mismo, como si fuera un ser supremo cuando ni siquiera hubiera podido hacer algo contra su oponente si no se le hubiera prestado ayuda. Si bien no sabían que el castaño había llevado elementos sacros a la ceremonia que interrumpió, si vieron cómo se superpuso a la gravedad extra en su cuerpo que pusieron para probar su potencial y ahora ellos veían que si era digno siervo -y prometido- de su hija.

Por otro lado la familia Phenex estaba decepcionada, los padres de Raiser habían consentido demás a su tercer hijo, querían darle algo para que fuera el mejor y eso resultó ser los Rating Game pues era constantemente opacado por sus hermanos mayores siendo Ruval el próximo líder del clan Phenex y Reiner un gran estratega y consejero del líder del clan y algunos demonios importantes. Raiser tenía un buen control mágico y un talento poco visto con las llamas del clan, pero eso lo había vuelto arrogante y ahora sus padres se decepcionaron por no haberle puesto un alto, incluso habían aceptado esa ley interna del clan Phenex que no se usaba hacia un par de generaciones.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

 **De vuelta en la pelea**

Raiser veía como su oponente se enfurecía más y más, era divertido ver como ese estúpido reencarnado se dejaba llevar por la ira y se divertiría aún más cuando lo incinerara mientras lo hacía ver como tomaba a esa puta caída que lo acompañaba ahora. Había sido divertido romper a la monja pues había sido una chica tan pura, tan inocente que sus constantes gritos de desesperación y pedidos de ayuda dirigidos al castaño le habían hecho querer con más fuerza el poder romper su mente, recordarle lo que había sido mientras ella estaba corrompida por su llama.

Issei no esperó más y con sus espadas lanzó una doble estocada hacia el rubio hiriéndolo en el proceso, le había cortado un brazo y causado una enorme abertura de lado a lado de su pecho pero el Phenex solo lo veía con superioridad mientras sus llamas lo regeneraban rápidamente.

\- Parece que no lo entiendes mocoso_ se burló Raiser una vez más, confiado en que sus llamas lo curarían de todo, como siempre había sido, como creía que sería siempre_ ¡soy un Phenex, soy inmortal!_ dijo y volvió a lanzar una llamarada que volvió a quemar hasta la medula al castaño.

Confiado una vez más en que ganó había bajado la guardia y recibió otra estocada doble que iba desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, sin preocuparse lanzó una nueva llamarada que volvió a dejar al castaño en cenizas, pero una vez más reapareció atacando con sus espadas y cortando alguna extremidad del rubio.

Después de un rato de la misma manera, con Raiser incinerando y con Issei atacándolo, el hijo de la casa inmortal explotó en una llamarada y se detuvo.

\- ¿¡COMO ES QUÉ EVITAS MIS LLAMAS, COMO PUEDE PARECER QUE TE QUEMO Y LUEGO REGRESES!?_ preguntó con cólera.

\- Tú no eres inmortal_ respondió el castaño que se había detenido en su ataque pero no guardaba sus espadas, solo relajó su postura y se irguió en su lugar_ cuando tu espíritu se rompe tus llamas se debilitan y tu inmortalidad va acabando_ decía con tono enigmático_ eso te hace débil, predecible_ seguía y ahora su voz se escuchaba como un suave murmullo_ tu maldita arrogancia hace que eso sea fácil. Desde que obtuve este poder puedo hacer cosas increíbles, matar dioses, masacrar ciudades enteras en minutos, incluso podría acabar con una mitología completa si quisiera_ en la sala VIP Sirzechs y los demás demonios adultos escuchaban con asombro, ese chico tenía un gran poder_ pero sobre todo tengo esa maldición que tenía aquel hombre, si, es la misma_ ahora parecía hablar solo para sí mismo_ Raiser, esto si es inmortalidad, mi maldición de la inmortalidad, me es imposible morir asesinado, o por mi propia mano, solo el tiempo puede acabar conmigo, esa cosa_ dijo señalando el portal en forma de cráneo que había salido de la tierra hace unos momentos_ es lo que me impide morir, y ni lo intentes que es indestructible, créeme, ya lo intenté.

 **(N/A: Según Cori Barlock y el canon de God of War, Kratos esta maldito con la inmortalidad, no puede morir asesinado ni por suicidio, lo del portal se me ocurrió mientras jugaba Age of Mitology)**

Raiser no le creyó y ataco el portal con todo su poder, quería que esa cosa se consumiera en sus llamas y cuando todo el fuego se despejó pudo ver que el cráneo no tenía el más mínimo rasguño. Es más, parecía incluso más poderoso que hace un minuto.

\- No te distraigas, imbécil_ dijo Issei mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra él y atacaba con sus espadas encadenadas, dio un golpe, luego dos, luego empezó a girar sobre su eje con sus espadas a modo de una mortal hélice que el rubio evitó echándose a volar y desde el aire lanzo otra enorme llamarada, eso ya había cansado al castaño y les infundió magia a sus espadas y un fuego color rojo sangre se manifestó en las hojas de estas con el que cortó la llamarada de Raiser.

Alzando vuelo el castaño de nuevo le dio una estocada a Raiser, confiado no la esquivó aunque de todos modos esta apenas había rozado el costado y mejilla derechos de este, cuando pensó que sus llamas lo curarían como siempre no le prestó atención pero un momento después sintió un agudo dolor en el costado derecho y vio lo que nunca pensó vería. Su sangre empapaba el traje blanco que estaba usando en ese momento, sorprendido y asustado se abalanzo sobre el ex humano que lo esperaba en su posición de batalla.

Si bien parecía ser más fuerte que Raiser el joven de ojos verdes aún era bastante más lento que su oponente y el tercer príncipe Phenex estaba atacándolo con todo, sin dejar de volar alrededor de él atacando y yéndose.

Cansado de eso el [peón] Gremory clavó sus espadas en el suelo y empezó a canalizar magia de fuego en este logrando hacer crecer varios pilares de su fuego rojo, uno de los cuales interceptó al rubio hiriéndolo, cosa que aprovechó para cortarle un ala, la cual no se regeneró, y mientras el Phenex gritaba por el dolor él castaño se le acercó más, con sus espadas aun rodeadas por ese fuego rojo carmesí.

Era gracioso pues él se había burlado del color rojo del dragón que tenía el [peón] de su "esposa" y del color del cabello de esta y ahora se sentía intimidado por ese feo color.

Issei por otro lado solo veía con sus ojos verdes al rubio arrogante. Se acercaba a él despacio con sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo sosteniendo las espadas encadenadas.

Raiser decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse e intentó correr pero Issei lo alcanzo y corto una de sus piernas, la derecha, a la altura de la rodilla, el demonio del fénix diabólico aprendió algo nuevo en ese momento; grito de dolor, él nunca había sentido dolor pues su regeneración lo impedía. Pero en ese momento, mientras era cortado por esas mortales espadas y aunque lo que en verdad lo lastimaba era ese fuego carmesí, sintió por primera vez la sensación de dolor.

Con la mirada llena de ira el castaño se acercaba a su rival.

Ahora podía ser el quien se burlara pero no lo haría, no, el no deseaba humillarlo, solo deseaba vengar a su ama y amigas. Todas eran chicas que despertaron su interés. Antes él quería tener un harem pero quería específicamente a esas chicas ¿por qué? No lo entendía, bueno tal vez si, eran las chicas más hermosas de la academia, incluso Asia que se había transferido hace poco, pero, más que eso, le encantaba lo que ellas eran por dentro, sus sentimientos y emociones y que le daban a el: la pureza de Asia, la elegancia de Rías, la amabilidad de Akeno y el misticismo que emanaba Koneko

\- Me lo quitaste todo_ le decía el ojiverde a Raiser mientras se acercaba_ mis amigas_ lo tomó de su pierna buena y lo levanto en el aire, de cabeza_ mi compañeras_ le corto la pierna izquierda con todo el sadismo del mundo mientras la sangre pura del demonio salía como una pequeña fuente desde e donde había sido cercenada su extremidad_ mi ama_ de un golpe con el mango de una de sus espadas lo lanzó hacia un lado_ te regocijaste en la agonía de todas ellas mientras robabas su pureza_ lanzó una de sus espadas hacia el rubio mientras sostenía la cadena, cortando un brazo del demonio y haciendo que más de la sangre por la que estaba tan orgulloso salpicará el piso_ no me cabe duda que las lastimaste en el proceso_ lanzó otra de esas estocadas y el Phenex le tuvo que decir adiós a su otro brazo, en el cual estaba cargando un potente ataque de llamas

\- Déjame, déjame, déjame, déjame_ repetía Raiser mientras el castaño se acercaba a él sin más, lo había quemado, lo había destrozado, lo había vuelto cenizas, pero cada vez que lo hacía regresaba_ E-este m-m-m-ma-ma-matri...monio e-e-es impo..._ trataba de dar la misma excusa de la vez pasada, cuando el ataco a traición a castaño para dejarlo al borde de la muerte antes de al fin obtener su premio y luego usarlo, a ella y el bono que le dieron con su tan ansiado trofeo, pero esta vez...

\- CALLATE Y MUERE_ gritó el castaño infundiendo más fuego rojo en su espada mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos, pero nada pasó, una pequeña mano detenía a Issei de acabar con el hijo de la casa Phenex_ ¿por qué carajos me detienes...Ravel?_ preguntó a su...¿subordinada? Quién sabe. En todo caso le preguntó eso a la rubia pequeña mientras el hermano de esta la miraba con agradecimiento, ahora podía intentar volver a atacar por la espalda al castaño y obtener una nueva puta caída.

\- Es que así no es divertido, amo_ sorprendente la rubia llamó amo a Issei, lo que no les gustó a los padres de esta, ¿se dirigía de esa manera a un ser que en comparación con ellos es menos que nada?, ¡imposible!, ¡inconcebible!, ¡indignante!

\- No pedí tu opinión estúpida_ respondió bruscamente el dragón rojo_ solo quiero vengarme de este maldito bastardo_ decía con la ira destilando por sus ojos_ Sabes que él me las quitó, me quitó lo que más quería, mi sueño... mi meta... mi propósito..._ sus ojos soltaban lágrimas de tristeza aunque seguían llenos de esa furia salvaje y animal y, alzando la voz grito_ ¡ME QUITÓ MI TESORO!

Ravel no lo soltó a pasar dolor que le estaba provocando el miasma en el ambiente, pues estaban cerca de ese portal maldito_ Lo sé, pero..._ ahora que no podía hacer nada, Raiser, con como única extremidad un ala, miraba con esperanza a su hermana menor_ la muerte...es muy poco castigo para él_ la esperanza se desvaneció de la cara a del rubio a pesar de que el ex humano había bajado sus espadas, después, solo desaparecieron en un círculo mágico que tenía el símbolo para "omega" en su centro.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

De vuelta en el palco donde solo veían las familias Gremory y Phenex vieran como el matrimonio era hecho trizas, en tanto los demás altos mandos y cabezas de clanes que no apoyaban o sabían de las actividades de Raiser veían grabaciones –cortesía de Niru y Neru- de cómo eran usadas las chicas del séquito de Rías Gremory, entre ellos el viejo Bael y lord Bael, el medio hermano de Venelana, quienes se indignaron, su familiar había omitido una ley del clan Bael que era irrompible así se unieran a otra familia demoníaca: probar si el matrimonio se celebra con alguien digno.

Y Rías era una princesa de la casa Bael, de segunda categoría sí, pero princesa al fin y al cabo. Y esa ley existía con un propósito, que era no hacer decaer el prestigio de Bael y la madre de Rías Gremory, de la casa Bael había casado a su hija con ese mocoso estúpido y pedante que la había convertido en una ramera y todos sabían que era hija de una integrante de la casa Bael y además tenía el poder de los Bael, eso era indignante.

Ahora Venelana tendría que ser juzgada por las leyes del clan, pero le dejarían esa tarea a su sobrino de lord Bael, Sirzechs Lucifer, de la casa Gremory, príncipe Bael de segunda categoría...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Sirzechs tenía estaba pensando "castiga a tus padres por lo que le hicieron o iré por los inocentes hasta que me escuches" le había dicho el castaño pero aunque quisiera, y no quería, no habían roto ninguna ley del inframundo.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué el Rey Demonio más poderoso hacia lo que un mocoso reencarnado le ordenaba? Pies sencillo, había desaparecido de su radar, si iba por inocentes seguro tendría, gracias a Ravel, un plan para escapar antes de ser atrapado, se escondería y volvería a atacar, seguro haciéndose más fuerte cada vez y entonces podría retar a los Maou, además el chico no le caía mal así que prefería no pelear con él.

Pensando recordó, había leyes internas en los clanes demoníacos y Rías, técnicamente, pertenecía a dos igual que él y las leyes de estos afectaban a ambos, su padre y su madre.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Momentos después, y cuando se declaró que Hyodo Issei era el ganador del encuentro aparecieron algunos guardias de Lucifer, su señor les había avisado que los necesitaría.

\- Bien Issei-kun, ya que Raiser eligió ti destino cuando el ganó y eso no era parte del trato... ¿Qué harás con él?_ preguntó el Satán Carmesí, a Issei se acercó Ravel para susurrarle algo al oji verde que a su vez se acercó a susurrarle algo al pelirrojo_ ¿estás seguro?_ lo miró asentir mientras miraba a Raiser, ya consiente pues se había desmayado, que era sostenido por sus hermanos mientras sus extremidades se regeneraban gracias a las "lágrimas de fénix"_ bien... Raiser Phenex_ llamó la atención del hombre del fénix inmortal_ hora de ti sentencia_ Raiser miraba con enojo al castaño, quería quemarlo hasta que no dejara nada de sí, pero ese pensamiento fue cortado cuando escuchó su condena_ Eres sentenciado a estar encadenado en la parte más helada del Cocito, todos tus poderes serán con, excepción de ti regeneración, sellados y Hyodo Issei sera el encargado de la tortura que se te aplique, es absoluta la decisión_ dijo antes de que alguien protestara

Lady Phenex lloraba y miraba con dagas al [peón] de la chica Gremory, al parecer ese matrimonio fue un error, el más grande error de su vida, si supiera.

\- Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory_ hablo el Maou a sus padres esta vez, su tono era serio pero triste_ como antiguo heredero de la casa Gremory... y príncipe Bael de segunda categoría_ los veía seriamente pero con dolor en su mirada_ es hora de que sean juzgados por romper...las...leyes...del clan_ terminó para dejar sorprendidos a sus padres.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sirzechs? ¡No jueces con nosotros, no hemos hecho nada malo ni en contra del clan!_ reclamó el pelirrojo mayor a su hijo

\- ¿Entonces todas las lecciones que aprendí de niño no valen nada para ti?_ preguntó, Ajora debía juzgarlos el mismo, a sus propios padres, por romper las leyes del clan tanto Gremory como Bael_ Raiser no era digno, todos saben que Venelana es una Bael y mi hermana y yo tenemos el poder de la destrucción de esa casa, ustedes la deshonraron y según el clan Gremory el heredero tiene derecho a elegir a su pareja, los padres o líderes de la casa Gremory no pueden decidir por quien heredará ducho título y forzaron a Rías a casarse con Raiser, otra ley de clan rota, yo presencie todo así que los declaro culpables, Lord Gremory, sera sentenciado al Séptimo Círculo del Infierno y presenciar como su hija fue convertida en lo que es_ Lord Gremory palideció, ahora tenía que ver lo que ningún padre quería: la desfloración de su hija_ lady Venelana, sufrirás el mismo destino de tu hija, pero me asegurare de que no puedas caer en la locura como ella.

Issei sonrió, solo faltaban los viejos y su venganza podría ir aún más allá...


	4. El tesoro del dragón

Que tal queridos lectores, lamento mucho el no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo pero aquí están las aventuras de nuestro querido pervertido favorito….

Creo que eso sonó extraño. Bueno, en fin les pido disculpas si llevan esperando mucho este capítulo de este humilde fic pero Melpómene (musa de las tragedias, algo de cultura no hace mal a nadie jejeje) me abandono todo este tiempo, pero los pocos review que recibía me inspiraban de nuevo, pero siendo tan pocos…

No soy mucho de notas del autor así que antes de contestar los review (sé que se me olvidó en el capítulo anterior, perdón) solo pediré que comenten, agreguen a favoritos y compartan este fic con todos los fans de estas dos franquicias que ustedes conozcan.

 **Zasetsu04:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos compañero, no sabía que no supieras de la maldición de Kratos pero bueno, hasta hace no mucho yo tampoco sabía. Lo de la arrogancia de Raiser me pareció un buen toque, aunque me gusta el enfoque que le dio Ishibumi creo que fue muy rápido, no digo más para no spoilear si no te has leído mínimo hasta el volumen 20 de la novela ligera, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Mario Vi Britanina:** Gracias por tu comentario. Parece que hay varios que no sabían de la maldición del Fantasma de Esparta, pero no me sorprende, en los juegos no se explica solo se dice que como castigo deberá llevar en su piel las cenizas de su mujer e hija. Bueno lo de como Issei obtuvo la maldición de Kratos… so lo explicare más adelante jeje, lo siento, pero aparecerá en un capitulo posterior, solo te adelantare el nombre tentativo del capítulo: Maldición y Recuerdos.

Las armas serán una sorpresa que revelaré poco a poco

Los castigos a los padres de Rías fueron lo más elocuentes que se me ocurrieron en una sociedad basada en el estatus quo de las familias, Venelana nunca sera muñeca del Dragón rojo, no es que no haya contemplado la idea pero ese, creo yo, sería un castigo excesivo por el hecho de que el matrimonio e Rías no era más que un juego político que no rompía leyes del Inframundo si no solo leyes internas del clan Bael, lo explicare después con más detalle. Tampoco pretendo desaparecer a la casa Phenex pues es uno de los 72 pilares, solo tendrá, mmm digamos que es un reboot de ese clan bajo las órdenes del Sekiryuutei y Lady Phenex, Ruval y los demás pensare que hacer con ellos, tal vez tome tu sugerencia con ellos, ojala te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **DarkKayser:** No te apures, es la misma expresión que tuve yo cuando vi lo que había escrito, genial ¿verdad? Aquí sale un poco de ellos y su reacción, también saldrán los Nórdicos en un capitulo posterior, los castigos, como le dije al comentario anterior, son lo más elocuentes posibles considerando que solo son leyes internas y no amenazan a toda la nación (o mundo en este caso) al menos directa e instantáneamente, espero que este capítulo saque de nuevo expresiones como esa porque sé que te sorprendió y eso me gusta, ojala disfrutes este capitulo

 **neko hollow:** Aquí hay más

 **incursio123** y **merlindante:** Yo amo a las Gremory pero no podía darle a Issei tan tremendo poder solo porque si, necesitaba un motivo y que mejor que ese, los fic´s de traición ya están muy usados así que quise un nuevo enfoque, no se preocupen que tengo en mente al menos tres destinos para las Gremory y en dos de ellos vuelven a ser ellas, no daré spoiler así que confórmense. No había pensado en la reacción de Baraquiel pero tienes razón, las Gremory van con Issei. Ojala les guste el capítulo.

 **Se advierte que esta obra está dirigida a un público maduro, siendo el motivo de esto el ser un Dark Fic que contiene menciones de esclavización sexual, gore y violaciones aclarando que lo único que se describe explícitamente es el gore y que el autor está en contra de cualquiera de estas prácticas.**

 **Renuncia de derechos: La historia original y personajes de High School DxD pertenecen a Ishibum-sensei. La historia, personajes y elementos mencionados de God of War pertenecen a Santa Mónica Studios. Esta obra se hace con el único fin de entretener**

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Después de un rato tras la pelea y de oír la sentencia de los patriarcas Gremory Issei se disponía a salir del castillo con su pequeño séquito. A los patriarcas Phenex no les hizo ninguna gracia que su única hija se fuera con quien casi mata al menor de sus hijos varones pero ella solo se había ido sin darles oportunidad de decir nada, el castaño había convocado ese círculo con la letra "omega" en el centro y habían desaparecido, sin dejar el menor rastro, con la Ángel Caído, las gemelas piezas de su hijo, la chica del bon y Ravel.

No había habido oportunidad de seguirlos y al parecer ese círculo mágico estaba hecho con energía olímpica, una corrupta y pútrida energía olímpica.

No estaba corrupta de mala manera o de la manera en la que la estaría la de algún traidor o un psicópata del olimpo, más bien parecía que había tomado esa energía mágica y la hubiera llenado de odio, era casi como la de Ares, el dios de la guerra ya que dicho dios era conocido por su carácter sanguinario y la sed de batalla. A el en realidad no le importaban los motivos de las guerras que presenciaba, solo buscaba satisfacer su deseo de sangre y lucha por lo que no solía apoyar a ningún bando y por eso su energía mágica estaba corrupta y pútrida ya que la sangre manchaba sus manos y al parecer lo disfrutaba cuando tenía esos frenesí de lucha pero en lo demás era bastante centrado...

Sirzechs debía hablar seriamente con Zeus y los demás olímpicos, tal vez pueda ver al concejo de los doce al completo para resolverlo pero eso sería después...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Issei y sus seguidoras estaban en lo que parecía un antiguo templo griego, ese era el lugar donde el castaño había encontrado su poder.

Uno pensaría que al ser demonios habrían de tener problemas con la facción griega por profanar uno de sus templos pero el detalle era que este templo no parecía pertenecer a ningún dios de dicha mitología, además se hallaba en el Erebo lo que quiere decir que técnicamente está en el inframundo así que estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de cualquier dios olímpico, incluido Hades, debido a que se suponía que en Erebo no se podían construir edificios tan complejos como templos o fortalezas.

Issei pasó un par de horas en ese trono de piedra, tenía la mirada fija en un punto en la pared del "templo" en el que se resguardaba

\- ¿Que ocurre amo?_ preguntó una de las gemelas algo nerviosa pues el carácter del castaño se había vuelto algo volátil. O eso pensaban, no podían recordarlo y además no habían convivido con el antes de que obtuviera el poder, solo tuvieron una batalla y lo vieron en la fiesta de compromiso pero nunca hablaron con el hasta que llegó a ellas y... hasta ahí recordaba, no sabía bien como era pero de pronto se sabía enamorada perdidamente del castaño.

\- Largo_ dijo de manera cortante el castaño, no estaba de humor para hablar, de hecho casi nunca lo estaba pero en estos momentos además de su mal humor necesitaba pensar_ Niru_ la chica volteo a ver al ex humano_ dile a Karasu y a Ravel que vengan_ ordenó antes de que la chica saliera no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Todo esto era visto por una pequeña y temerosa silueta que desde una puerta lateral veía intimidada la nueva personalidad del castaño de ojos verdes.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

En el castillo Lucifer el pelirrojo Maou estaba pensativo y triste, había tenido que encerrar a sus padres y condenarlos a los peores castigos imaginables para unos padres pues la joven y hermosa pelirroja había sido violada y usada por el arrogante Raiser y un montón de concejales que la vieron como una perfecta máquina de cría...

Sus padres, era doloroso pensar que era su culpa pero ese era un hecho ya que ellos entregaron a su querida hermana a los Phenex.

\- Sirzechs-sama_ apareció desde la puerta de su estudio una hermosa mujer de pelo platinado atado en dos trenzas a los lados y con un vestido de maid estilo francés_ se nota preocupado

Sirzechs miró a su esposa y reina antes de contestar

\- Solo estoy cansado Graifia_ respondió el Satán Carmesí_, pensar que ese chico se haría tan poderoso_ comento

\- Si, Hyodo Issei-sama es bastante poderoso, una lástima que Rías- sama no pudiera participar en el torneo de los jóvenes demonios_ agregó la maid.

\- Si, hubiera sido impresionante ver a Issei-kun pelear contra el campeón de ese torneo, a él también le hubiera gustado luchar en su contra.

\- Si, pero no me ha dicho, ¿por qué esta tan pensativo, es por Issei-sama?

\- Solo...ahh, solo tengo un mal presentimiento con la reunión de mañana con ese chico

 **Flashback**

Después de la sentencia de sus padres el Rey Demonio se reunió por tercera vez con el castaño, que estaba esperando en el salón del castillo, para darle una sorpresa que esperaba le fuera agradable.

\- Issei-kun_ llamó el pelirrojo_ tengo una sorpresa para ti, espero que...

\- Odio las sorpresas, Sirzechs pero bueno ya que estas aquí dime, ¿qué pretendes?_ dijo desconfiado el portador del dragón rojo.

El pelirrojo Maou suspiró, ese chico no era como recordaba pero ¿cómo culparlo? Había visto a su ama que además era la mujer que amaba ser degradada de manera traumática, había sido traicionado por su único compañero varón, que había sido su único apoyo emocional para enfrentar lo que sucedía y este intentó matarlo para complacer a su nuevo amo, había tenido que exiliarse de la sociedad demoníaca y hacer quien sabe que cosas para obtener el poder que había conseguido, además no había podido terminar con todo aunque quisiera porque no se podía suicidar ni ser asesinado así que tenía que vivir con ese dolor hasta que su casi eterna vida terminara de manera natural...

Y para eso faltaban milenios.

\- Bueno, ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que una de las chicas del séquito de mi hermana quiere que la lleves contigo?

Eso hizo que el castaño dibujara una mueca de furia en su rostro, no le gustaba para nada esa broma.

\- Diría que si sigues haciendo ese tipo de bromas te cortaré los brazos y serás castrado sin anestesia por Karasu_ el pelirrojo parecía consternado, sin duda no se esperaba algo así, esperaba que se enojara, sí, pero no esperó ese nivel de agresividad de su parte_. Bueno, ¿quién es?_ preguntó el joven de las espadas a un desconcertado Rey Demonio.

Sirzechs pensaba en ¿que carájo le pasó al buen chico que vio durante el Rating Game y la ceremonia de compromiso? Al parecer murió junto a la cordura de su hermana y ahora estaban en su lugar un psicópata irritable y una puta adicta al sexo, respectivamente, y eso no le gustaba, se preguntó durante un momento si el poder de la destrucción podría acabarlo, pero mejor no hacer ese experimento y que luego le tuviera rencor. Además ¿cuándo podría volver a tener el inframundo al Dragón Emperador Rojo entre sus filas? Mejor dejar todo como está.

\- ¡Sirzechs, Sirzechs! SIRZECHS_ después de unos segundos de estar en silencio el Maou rojo reacciono al grito del castaño que lo llamaba por su nombre_ responde rápido, ¿quién quiere ir conmigo?, ya las viste a todas así que si es una broma de mal gusto mejor corre porque Karasu no está de buen humor_ advirtió el castaño al Lucifer

\- Ha si_ volviendo en si totalmente Sirzechs habló_ ¡puedes pasar!_ anunció hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Cabe señalar que aún estaban en el palacio Phenex, el castaño como invitado de Ravel, cuando la puerta se abrió por ella entró una chica de unos 15 años, unos ojos color ámbar veían en dirección al castaño, la chica era delgada y de cuerpo pequeño, sus pechos no eran muy grandes y su cabello blanco corto hasta los hombros era sostenido por dos broches en forma de gato, eso no era nada nuevo para Issei, conocía esos hermosos ojos inexpresivos a la perfección, al igual que las adorables, y algo infantiles, proporciones de Koneko; lo curioso eran las orejas y cola de gato que se veían ahora en su compañera

\- ¿Koneko-chan?_ el castaño la vio con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin dejar el ceño fruncido que se veía en su rostro, no lo creía, su kouhai estaba cuerda, no sabía como pero que una de ellas no esté totalmente rota era sorprendente, más aun en Koneko que parecía de cierta manera la más vulnerable.

El castaño se acercó a ella, aun usaba ese sencillo vestido blanco que aun siendo solo una pieza blanca de tela sin adorno alguno si se ceñía a su pequeño cuerpo resaltando de alguna manera sus modestos pechos en crecimiento, además de las orejas y colas de gato la hacían ver tierna, vio sus hermosos ojos amarillos y notó la pupila rectilínea que poseía. El chico dudaba que todo eso fuera parte de un cosplay pues era uno bastante atrevido para la albina, las orejas y cola de gato la hacían verse erótica de algún modo, no que el fuera un pervertido con tendencias furry pero si lo parecía, y aun mas con ese vestido que a pesar de ser holgado en la parte baja solo le llegaba hasta medio muslo y las colas lo levantaban en la parte trasera.

\- Bien lo preguntaré de una vez Koneko, ¿que eres?_ había sido un tanto insensible con esa pregunta y no había agregado el honorífico cariñoso pero bueno, lo mantuvo en secreto de él y Asia-sempai así que decidió contestar pero lo hizo de manera algo tímida

\- Ise-sempai_ pronunció en voz baja_ yo..._ se quedó en silencio unos segundos, admirando el cambio que sufrió su Ise-sempai, no cambio demasiado pero aun así se veía sumamente atractivo, según ella, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, el tatuaje de color rojo sangre se perdía entre este, la cicatriz en su ojo derecho le daba una apariencia de chico malo, su piel parecía más blanca de como la recordaba y sus ojos, ah sus ojos, ahora eran como los de un reptil, verdes y con una pupila rectilínea más delgada que la suya propia, de gato_ yo soy una nekomata, de la raza nekoshou_ completó, el castaño pareció sorprendido una vez más, luego la vio de manera serena y por ultimo...

\- IDIOTA_ gritó su sempai asustándola, en su mano derecha empuñó su espada mientras una asustada Koneko se cubría la cara con sus manos_ ¿por qué no lo usaste antes, durante el maldito duelo?_ exigió saber el de ojos verdes mientras destrozaba el mullido sofá detrás de él_ pudimos dar más pelea...

Pasaron la próxima media hora explicando la desventaja que tenían los poderes de nekomata en Koneko así como la historia de su hermana y como esta se volvió una criminal buscada en el inframundo. Al muchacho solo le quedaba una incógnita después de escuchar la historia de Koneko y era ¿por qué Kuroka había decidido matar a su amo?, no podía ser solo por el poder, si no habría eliminado también a su hermana para robarle el poder, pero eso sería algo en lo que pensaría después.

Un rato después llegó Ravel apresuradamente, junto a ella venían las gemelas de las motosierras, Mira, la chica del bon y Karasu, las cinco respiraban de manera un poco acelerada, no habían ido hasta allá corriendo pero si caminaron muy de prisa durante un rato, Ravel se acercó a Issei, le susurro algo al oído y los siete (Koneko incluida) se fueron en el círculo mágico de Issei al tiempo que los patriarcas Phenex llegaban y veían a cinco chicas y un hombre castaño desaparecer en esta, sin notar que la pequeña torre albina se había ido con ellos

Sirzechs solo vio todo, se despidió de la familia Phenex y se marchó hacia el castillo Lucifer

 **Fin Flashback**

Luego de un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, y contarle lo que paso en la reunión privada con Issei, Sirzechs y su [reina] discutieron un poco las probabilidades de que saliera mal en la reunión del día siguiente con el Concejo de Ancianos y el Consejo Demoníaco... También estaba la futura reunión con los Olímpicos para saber sobre el poder de Issei y si ellos tenían algo que ver.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Al día siguiente, en Lilith, la ciudad capital del inframundo, en un salón de eventos especial, se reunía el Consejo Demoníaco, los ancianos del inframundo y los Cuatro Reyes Demonios, solo los últimos sabían la razón del por qué estaban ahí ese día, los líderes de clanes y los ancianos a pesar de haber visto las grabaciones de la ruptura que sufrieron las piezas de Rías Gremory no tenían idea de que el estúpido [peón] había retado a un duelo al esposo de la chica.

Solo los Gremory, los Phenex, Odín y Thor de la mitología nórdica y Zeus, Poseidón y Hades de la griega lo sabían, ya que había sido un encuentro privado, solo los dioses mencionados lo habían visto por petición del chico.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Zeus se sentía inquieto por el poder que poseía ese chico, no sabía por qué pero ese chico demonio lo ponía nervioso... debía consultar con Apolo por si no era algún profetizado peligroso, también hablaría con Athena y tal vez, para su disgusto, tendría que consultar a Gea y los titanes...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Dentro de la sala donde se reunía el consejo demoniaco estaban los líderes de las casas demoniacas más importantes, los 72 pilares del inframundo, aunque ahora solo quedaban 36 y de los líderes de estas casas faltaban dos, Gremory y Phenex no habían llegado todavía pero bueno, por dos faltantes no se iba a cancelar una reunión importante. Sabían que lo era porque había sido uno de los Grandes Reyes Demonios quien la había convocado.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que todos se reunieran, aunque solo estaban 34 de los restantes 36 pilares del inframundo, seguían faltando Lord Gremory y Lord Phenex pero los Dai-Maou ya estaban aquí así que la reunión estaba por empezar.

\- Hoy están aquí todas las casas restantes de los 72 pilares para oír la petición del siervo más poderoso de la casa Gremory_ anuncio Sirzechs_. Ya sé que piensan que es inconcebible que un simple sirviente haga que se reúnan todas las grandes casas demoniacas_ agregó el Maou rojo al oírlos murmullos de los que estaban ahí presentes

\- ¿Dónde está, por que no ha llegado ese insolente?_ preguntó de manera prepotente un hombre de cabello verde, corto hasta casi al rape, y orejas puntiagudas, tenía un color de piel algo inusual siendo de un ligero tono verdusco y usaba un traje informal color vino con una camisa azul abierta en los primeros botones, básicamente parecía un delincuente, era Lord Glasya-Labolas el cual recibió malas miradas de los presentes, al menos de la mayoría_ con todo respeto Sirzechs-sama pero si es solo por un simple reencarnado no veo por qué es tan importante q...

\- No se_ interrumpió Sirzechs_ si estaban al tanto, pero la casa Phenex cayó en desgracia por culpa de su tercer heredero_ comenzó a contar en demonio pelirrojo_ el cual causo la desgracia de la casa Gremory y daño el honor de la casa Bael_ informaba mientras los demonios estaban prestando atención, no iban a ignorar a uno de los más fuertes incluso entre los Maou. Sirzechs les contó el estado en el que se hallaba su hermana, a la mayoría de los demonios no les importó en lo más mínimo, pero a algunos otros, incluida la Maou Leviatán, les indignó. Pero para suerte del Maou rojo Raiser había roto un par de leyes del inframundo: por conspirar para derrocar a los Cuatro Reyes Demonios, esclavizar a la hija y heredera de uno de los 72 pilares y robar la nobleza de otro demonio de clase alta. Y qué bueno que esos fueron sus crímenes, porque si no esos malditos ancianos lo habrían hecho liberarlo.

\- Pero el joven Raiser es su esposo, no le veo el problema_ dijo el un hombre castaño, de cabello largo hasta los hombros sujeto en una elegante coleta alta, era jefe de la casa Astaroth, quien no increíblemente apoyaba a Glasya-Labolas, también se pronunció a favor de Raiser el Archiduque Agares, este si increíblemente, ya que él tenía una hija, una joven demonio que participo en esa edición de los juegos de los Jóvenes Demonios, una promesa de liderazgo y poder, y su padre se pronunciaba a favor de que fuera usada como moneda de cambio con un arrogante y estúpido niño como le había pasado a la heredera Gremory.

Pero para Sirzechs y los otros tres Maou el futuro del inframundo estaba en juego, no iban a dejar que unos vejetes conspiraran o les quitaran el poder de decidir el rumbo del futuro del inframundo.

\- Pues no creo que su heredero piense lo mismo en cuanto a dejar a un lado a sus mujeres y entregarlas a otro para que las use así, Astaroth-sama,_ decía mordazmente el pelirrojo_ aunque para eso el debería sentir algo más que enfermizo deseo por monjas. ¿O que me dice de su hija, archiduque?, ¿cree que opine lo mismo?_ Sirzechs no solo era poderoso con su fuerza, también con sus palabras, el jefe de la casa Astaroth no dijo nada ante la poco sutil insinuación de los crímenes de su sobrino, el cual se había convertido en su heredero después de que no pudo tener más hijos y su hijo se convirtió en rey demonio_ así que no cuestionen la decisión de los Cuatro Reyes Demonios. Hyodo Issei, pasa por favor_ el pelirrojo rey demonio hizo pasar al castaño

\- Te tardaste mucho Sirzechs_ respondió de forma desinteresada y algo molesta el castaño

\- ¿Quién de crees tú, mocoso insolente, para hablarle así a un Rey Demonio?

\- Soy Hyodo Issei, demonio sirviente de la presidenta Rías, demonio reencarnado de clase baja por el momento_ a ningún presente se le pasó por alto que no dijo el apellido de la pelirroja, como si despreciara a la casa Gremory, también se podía notar el amor y devoción hacia la chica en sus palabras_, antiguo humano, única pieza de [peón] de mi ama, poseedor de una loinas, portador del guante del Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo y el único ser que solo puede morir por vejez.

\- Valla, cuantos títulos para un gusano_ dujo el prepotente demonio de piel verdusca_ un humano, ¿he? ¿No te estás dando demasiada importancia? después de rodó tu huiste hace tiempo con la cola entre las piernas gyajajajajaja_ se reía el hombre

\- Por lo menos tengo algo entre las piernas, mi lord_ dijo mordazmente el chico, ofendiendo al demonio Glasya-Labolas quien detuvo su estridente risa para mirarlo mal mientras todos se reían, iba a contestarle y poner en su lugar a esa maldita basura cuando el reencarnado continuo_ pasemos a lo importante, mi recompensa, los libre de un golpe de estado así que soy un héroe de guerra

\- Aunque no nos guste, el reencarnado tiene razón_ dijo el anciano Bael, tratando de ser lo más cercano a la voz de la razón antes de que todos comenzaran a discutir su opinión, agregó_ él es un reencarnado, sí, pero evitó otra guerra civil que de haberse dado nos habría dejado vulnerables ante los Ángeles y los Ángeles Caídos y habría terminado con nuestra extinción así que domos, Hyodo Issei, ¿que deseas de este concejo?

El castaño [peón], usando todo el respeto que pudo acumular, respondió

-Simple, anciano, como me lo quitaron quiero otro, además de que me devuelvan el anterior, pero el nuevo, ese sera mío, completamente mío, me darán la certeza de que nadie lo tocará, quiero que me pertenezca y quiero que el primero vuelva a ser como antes quiero, quiero... venganza_ susurró lo último, eso fue escuchado por los cuatro Reyes Demonios pero algo lo interrumpió cuando iba a continuar.

\- ¿De qué hablas, mocoso?, ¿qué es lo que quiere, he?

\- Quiero...mi tesoro_ dijo con una sonrisa afilada y una mirada peligrosa mientras ya tenía en sus manos las espadas que gano ese maldito día y también creía haber encontrado el esa sala de reuniones su nuevo tesoro...


	5. Jake mate

El chico estaba en la sala de reuniones, por las mentes de todos los presentes solo pasaba una cuestión y esa era ¿a que se refería? Nadie lo sabia y el chico no parecía querer decir mas, solo observaba a todos en la sala con una mirada calculadora y rencorosa, parecía pensar en la mejor manera de joder a los malditos que le hicieron eso a su amada [Rey].

XXxxXXxxXX

Se veía una figura con fosas de lava rodeándolo y limitándolo a una pequeña área a su alrededor en la que podría moverse... eso si las cadenas que llevaba se lo hubieran permitido.

El ser estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono, un antiguo y gastado trono de piedra. Tenía la piel de color carbón y parecía que lo rodeara una especie de humo negro y denso que parecía emanar de su cuerpo, no tenía labios y tenia una fila de dientes con forma de sierra, sus ojos eran cuencas vacías que emitían un brillo color naranja como el de un incendio que también podía verse escapar de entre sus dientes.

\- Te estaba esperando, hijo_ dijo el ser, volteando hacia un lado, parecía que el hecho de no tener ojos no le impedía ver claramente_ ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?, hace mucho que no visitabas a ti anciano padre_ continuo diciendo, se había llamado a si mismo "anciano" pero su cuerpo parecía fuerte y atlético, como el de un hombre de no más de treinta años.

\- Nada de eso, padre_ dijo con desprecio un hombre de barba y cabellos azul celeste, a diferencia del otro el si tenía la apariencia de un anciano, aunque solo en su rostro, su cuerpo era atlético y juvenil, vestía ropas formales, al menos para su facción, que consistían en una toga blanca con un broche de oro a la altura del hombro para sostenerla, una ligera armadura en sus brazos de color plata y en su mano derecha sostenía un rayo_ quiero saber una cosa_ exigió Zeus, el rey del Olimpo a su padre, el Titán del tiempo Cronos.

\- Estoy para servirte "majestad"_ respondió con el mismo tono de desprecio que uso su hijo, el aborrecía a su descendencia pero lo habían derrotado justamente y Cronos respetaba la justicia.

\- Dime, padre, ¿sabes quien es el?, su escénica parece la de uno de los nuestros... pero...

\- No Zeus, no tengo la menor idea de que sea ese niño_ interrumpió el dios del tiempo a su hijo, pero es bastante poderoso, tal vez tanto como esos demonios de nobles, no, un poco inferior, pero su habilidad... es impresionante...

\- Conoces...

\- Si, la conozco, es la maldición de la inmortalidad, lo peor que podría pedir un humano... o cualquier ser en realidad_ respondió el padre tiempo, cuando el dios del rayo le iba a preguntar otra cosa en ese momento Cronos entró en un extraño trance, y sin saber por qué empezó a recitar_ "El fantasma, el fantasma de una antigua era, señor de la ira y la venganza, hijo de lo divino y lo mundano, es aquel que trajo destrucción a su paso buscando su ansiada tranquilidad. Autor de pecados imperdonables fue destruido por aquella su estirpe. Muerto pero sin desaparecer buscara ansiada tranquilidad al maldecir a aquel de corazón vulnerable que llegue hasta el"- Zeus se quedo impresionado, solo había visto y oído a su abuela Gaya y a su hijo Apolo recitar así, pero habían sido profecías, no leyendas o historias del pasado, o lo que fuera que haya sido lo que dijo el anciano del tiempo. Al salir del trance el dios del tiempo pregunto a su hijo que fue lo que escucho, después de que le explicaran lo del trance, nada común en el, informo al rey del Olimpo que eso fue lo que vio en el chico, casi una profecía_ no hay mas es lo único que pude ver en el_ el rey de los titanes dijo después de salir de su trance.

Zeus lo pensó, tal ves debió ir a ver a Gaya primero, aunque quizá la conversación con la madre tierra no hubiese sido tan fructífera como la que acababa de tener con el dios del tiempo. Ahora, con eso, debía preparase para la reunión con los Maou que tenia en dos días, tal vez Apolo o Gaya puedan decirle un poco mas...

XXxxXXxxXX

En la sala del concejo demoníaco todos estaban sorprendidos, pero quien mas lo estaba era una mujer, aparentaba estar en sus veinte igual que Sirzechs, de pelo negro atado en dos coletas y una baja estatura que, junto a su rostro de apariencia inocente, le daban un aspecto infantil que contrastaba con sus enormes senos, se podría decir que era una loli con pechos.

Mientras el castaño esperaba una respuesta, les había hecho saber sus demandas para compensar la ofensa a su ama. Ser ascendido a demonio de clase alta, sin problemas. Que las chicas Gremory estén bajo su cuidado de ahora en adelante, no hubo objeción. Darle el control de los destinos de la familia Phenex, con algunas restricciones pero lo consiguió. Pero eso último, esa petición de darle un nuevo "tesoro" que tenía intrigados a todos los presentes era la única que no había dio a conocer, no podían deducir tan fácilmente en que consistía su "tesoro". Sabían que los dragones eran tanto o mas ambiciosos que los demonios y gustaban de guardar tesoros, el ejemplo perfecto era el codicioso Fafnir, el dragón dorado, que guardaba montones de oro y joyas para si, también estaba Smaug, el dragón de la montaña.

Ambos entes tenían grandes e impresionantes tesoros compuestos de oro y joyas, aunque sabían de otros dragones cuyos tesoros no eran oro o joyas, Ladón por ejemplo, o Tiamath la reina dragón cuyo tesoro había sido un ser, su esposo para ser exactos.

Ahora bien, no sabían cual podría ser el tesoro del chico sekiryuutei. Algunos conocían su pasado como un chico humano, pervertido y lascivo, otros ignoraban esto pero todos coincidían en que lo que sea que fuere que iba a pedir seria un duro golpe para los pilares restantes, ya había prácticamente exterminado al clan Phenex, también tenía en su mano al clan Gremory y al parecer tenia un profundo rencor hacia los clanes nobles del inframundo, pues nadie salvo Sirzechs Lucifer y, en menor medida, Serafal Leviatán intentaron ayudar a su adorada y dulce ama, su querida [Rey]; Flavium y Ajuka se habían mantenido neutrales en el asunto. En el consejo de ancianos del inframundo solo el anciano Bael había tenido sus dudas, el resto dio su total apoyo.

Ahora a los demonios nobles solo les quedaba esperar y confiar en que el joven ex- humano no les pidiera algo demasiado perjudicial para sus ambiciones, eso hasta que la misma pelinegra le preguntó a que se refería su petición del principio, eso del tesoro y luego de explicar cual era su tesoro, su mayor motivo para pelear, su único punto débil nadie pudo ocultar su sorpresa, salvo Sirzechs que ya lo deducía por el comportamiento del chico hace unos días.

Ellas , ese era su tesoro, su misma ama la que lo salvó, sus amigas del Club de Ocultismo que lo aceptaron como era, con algunos golpes por parte de Koneko. Eran su tesoro, su poder las habia marcado y maldeciria a cualquiera que les hiciera daño, pero se las habían quitado, se las llevaron sin consultarlo siquiera. Lo mas curioso es que Raiser había evitado la maldición del dragón que había en ellas y las había corrompido y usado. Eso debería de haber sido imposible, pues ni siquiera un dios puede librarse de la maldición de un dragón.

Elohim era el ejemplo perfecto, lo que le había sucedido después de sellar al Trihexa había sido horrible, y eso que estaba en su momento de mayor poder, en ese momento era mas poderoso que los doce olímpicos juntos y el único que le podía hacer frente de manera decente era Odin el Padre del Todo y eso era porque la facción nórdica no dependía tanto de la fe humana como otras.

En resumen, la maldición de un dragón había causado que el Dios mas poderoso cayera gravemente enfermo y nadie pudo hacer nada para curarlo, entonces

¿qué haría en ellos la maldición de uno de los dragones mas poderosos de la existencia? No querían saberlo. Pero el punto importante era que el desgraciado mocoso Phenex, cómo lo había llamado el anciano Bael, evitó la maldición.

Ajuka Beelzebub creia tener una explición a como es que Raiser no había caído en la maldición pero no estaba seguro por lo que guardó silencio


	6. Sacrifica y gana

**Que tal queridos lectores, aquí traigo un capitolio nuevo.**

 **Ahora, siguiendo la dinámica de IzanagiOmega voy a contestar preguntas que dejen en los comentarios así que dejen sus preguntas, solo no daré spoilers**

 **DarkKayser:** Tal vez… tendrás que descubrirlo

 **kishinoshi:** Lo lamento, pero no creo, déjame ver si puedo compaginarlo con la armadura del dragón rojo, pero no creo, ya tengo algunos planes para su apariencia.

 **Saludos a los demás, lamento no poner sus nombres, pero la verdad me es un poco complicado ahora mismo, bueno espero les guste es cap, ah y créditos del lemon a Incursio Graal**

 **Renuncia de derechos: La historia original y personajes de High School DxD pertenecen a Ishibum-sensei. La historia, personajes y elementos mencionados de God of War pertenecen a Santa Mónica Studios. Esta obra se hace con el único fin de entretener**

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Sona Sitri estaba en su habitación, dentro del departamento que tenía en la ciudad Khuo, en el mundo humano.

La bella chica de pelo negro llevaba una blusa rosa de manga corta con ligeros volados en la parte inferior y en las mangas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen completando el camino hasta sus caderas con pequeños volados, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco que iban desde sus caderas hasta un poco por debajo del medio muslo y sus usuales lentes de montura negra, estaba pensando en su amiga/rival, si bien había una gran cantidad de arrepentimiento en ella le alegraba e inflamaba su ego el que ahora fuera ella la que consideraran la más hermosa, elegante e inalcanzable belleza de la academia Khuo.

Por supuesto que quería a Rías, era su amiga desde que podía recordar. En su niñez eran inseparables, luego llego Akeno con quien había compartido el puesto de mejor amiga y además también le tenía un gran cariño en su niñez. Cuando decidieron entrar a estudiar en el mundo humano fue cuando poco a poco su rivalidad despertó. Ellas dos poseían cuerpos sumamente desarrollados a diferencia de ella que era de un desarrollo más lento, y la genética no ayudaba, pues en la familia de su padre las mujeres no eran tan voluptuosas como otras mujeres demonios, su hermana era más parecida a su madre y por eso tenía atributos tan desarrollados. Regresando con el tema de sus amigas ellas a sus quince años, cuando entraron a estudiar en la academia femenil de ciudad Khuo, pronto alcanzaron un lugar como dos de las chicas más admiradas y queridas de la academia, en su segundo año fue cuando empezaron a aceptar varones en la academia y Rías y Akeno fueron las dos chicas que más llamaron la atención de los chicos, sus cuerpos hermosos, sus actitudes elegantes y el hecho de que eran una Ojō-sama y una Yamato Nadeshiko respectivamente llamaron la atención de los dos hombres en los que, en su tiempo, puso su atención.

Sabía que ellas no tuvieron la culpa de nada, fueron esos dos chicos los que la ignoraron al conocerlas aun y cuando ella los recibió de manera tan amable y considerada cuando cada uno fue transferido a la mejor academia de la ciudad. Porque si bien había otras escuelas en Khuo la Academia Privada Khuo era una de las mejores en el ranking nacional -la tercera, solo superada por otras dos escuelas ambas en Tokio- pero era solo para chicas así que michos muchachos tenían que conformarse con una educación que era mediocre en comparación.

Ya era algo tarde, y en poco tiempo llegaría a su departamento su [Reina] para cenar ambas y acordar como iban a vigilar la ciudad ahora que el clan Gremory ya no estaba. Y por eso ahora mismo preparaba su cena junto con su amiga y mano derecha, Tsubaki Shinra que había llegado en ese preciso instante.

\- Hola Sona_ saludó la japonesa su [Rey]

\- Hola Tsubaki_ devolvió Sona el saludo_ no te esperaba hasta un poco más tarde_ siguió mientras no despegaba la atención del estofado que estaba preparando. Vivía sola así que solo preparaba suficiente para ella y un poco más, para otra persona en caso de que alguien la visitara; desde que se fue Rías no iba nadie salvo Tsubaki en algunas pocas ocasiones.

\- Si bueno, pensé que te sentirías sola así que vine a hacerte compañía, también traigo el postre_ dijo poniendo en la mesa una caja de galletas de arroz dulces_. Déjame ayudarte a preparar la cena_ dicho eso, y después del asentimiento de Sona, se puso un delantal y comenzó a cortar verduras y carne para agregar al estofado que su ama estaba preparando. Sona podía ser una chica pequeña y delgada, ella era esbelta y un tanto atlética, pero ambas comían mucho. Demasiado y prefería que hubiera suficiente para ambas.

Mientras cocinaban la bella chica de largo pelo negro y ojos heterocromáticos veía a su ama pensativa. Ella sabía bien de su arrepentimiento para con Rías y Akeno, ella misma estaba arrepentida por sus destinos tan tristes, estar con el arrogante Risser Phenex no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni a su seductora amiga medio ángel caído.

Porque si, ella y Akeno eran buenas amigas, tal vez por el hecho de tener ambas la pieza de [Reina] tenía algo que ver en la conexión que sentía con la morena, pero, en fin.

\- Sona_ llamó la más voluptuosa de las dos_ ¿en qué piensas tanto? _ preguntó con su tono serio de siempre.

\- Nada... es solo... que...

\- Ya te cansaste de ser acosada por los chicos de la academia_ más que pregunta fue una afirmación de parte de la muchacha.

\- Ah..._ Suspiró la chica Sitri_ Si, no sé cómo Rías soportaba esto..._ respondió, sin evitar pensar en su pelirroja amiga_ espero que regrese... en realidad la extraño... mucho_ mientras su amiga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos la otra morena comenzó a pensar en lo rara que era la situación con sus amigas del extinto Club de Ocultismo. Risser había dicho que la dejaría terminar la escuela, pero hace al menos seis meses que no sabían de ningún miembro de dicho club. Posiblemente las chicas fueron tomadas como botín de guerra por el despreciable rubio, mato a Hyodou y a Yuuto, o tal vez solo encerró a todos en el castillo Phenex, no sabía ni había forma en que lo supiera.

\- _¿Sona? ... ¿Sona es_... _me... recibes?__ sonó una voz conocida en el círculo de comunicación, era de la heredera Agares_ _me... Sona... concejo... hermana... Lucifer-sama... Rías... familia... [peón]... tuya... piezas... no... matrimonio... venir... aquí... por ti... cuidado... el... sei...__ después de ese confuso y muy incompleto mensaje la comunicación se cortó.

Sona estaba curiosa por eso, se suponía que los círculos de comunicación eran infalibles, ya sean holográficos o de sonido no podían tener interferencia. Claro que un poder muy grande o una magia poderosa podían hacerlos fallar a veces, pero para eso se necesitaba mínimo el poder de un Demonio de Clase Suprema o el aura de una criatura de inmenso poder. Cerbero, mantícoras y esfinges entraban en esa categoría, podía haber una o dos criaturas más pero no recordaba cuales eran en ese momento.

También cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera nada importante, Seekvaira Agares se exaltaba con facilidad y era una chica que, si bien era muy inteligente, siempre estaba bastante nerviosa y tenía latendencia de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por pequeñeces, como lo había demostrado en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios al perder los estribos por Zephridol Glasya-Lebolas aun sabiendo de su actitud pervertida, burlona y bastante engreída.

Tsubaki, por otro lado, si se preocupó un poco, normalmente la peliverde Agares se comunicaba por medio de un círculo holográfico aún en situaciones urgentes y que hubiera usado un círculo que solo usaba sonido no le gustaba, o estaba muy vigilada o había sido llevada ante los Maou, solo ellos podrías poner así de nerviosa a la chica, eso y un matrimonio arreglado. Aunque eso último no era posible o, mejor dicho, probable. Los patriarcas de la familia Agares no querían que los secretos de su ciudad flotante pasaran a alguien de otra familia demoniaca.

Además, Seekvaira era lo suficientemente poderosa para así no necesitar un marido hasta que quisiera tener descendencia y también estaba enamorada del primo de Rías, y heredero del Clan Bael, Sairaorg Bael.

Aunque pensándolo bien Rías había sido obligada a casarse con ese desgraciado aun y cuando ella solo era un poco más débil que su repugnante marido por la inexperiencia.

Entonces ¿Qué pasaba? ...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Zeus no estaba contento ni por error, sabía que había tenido muchas aventuras con humanas durante toda la historia, lo reconocía y aunque nadie lo creyera le molestaba ser tan libidinoso pues eso molestaba y lastimaba a su esposa a quien amaba como un loco.

Por eso quería saber quién era el chico pues nunca ninguno de sus hijos tuvo un poder como ese. Además, su tiránico padre le había dicho que era un _"antiguo guerrero"_ lo que quería decir que era alguien de la historia griega, lo de _"hijo de lo divino y lo mundano"_ le confirmaba que era un semidiós, todo estaba ahí, perfectamente puesto para todo sea descubierto...

¡NO ERA ASÍ!

No encontraba nada, ninguno de sus hijos encajaba en la descripción de lo que había dicho "El Anciano". El que más se acercaba era Heracles, pero él se había redimido, además todo había sido culpa de su esposa y no de Ares a quien parecía pertenecer la magia de la maldición del chico. También estaba el hecho de que había sido asesinado por un centauro lujurioso que estuvo tras las faldas de su esposa y claro que el muchacho fue ascendido al Olimpo y no sabía nada de magia. Quería a su hijo, pero sinceramente era un idiota sin ningún remedio, no podía haber puesto una maldición, aunque hubiera querido.

El hecho de que ni los dioses, al menos de su facción, conocieran esa maldición era también muy preocupante ya según su lógica nadie sería tan estúpido como para darle una magia así a alguien tan inestable como lo era el chico Sekiryuutei.

Zeus tenía que seguir investigando, los Titanes tal vez le podrían decir algo, pero no guardaba esperanzas en los imbéciles de sus tíos, eran más musculo que cerebro, con su padre -Cronos- y su abuelo -Urano- siendo las únicas excepciones, así que después iría a ver a Gea y las Titanides, tal vez su abuela, su madre o alguna de sus tías podría darle información sobre ese preocupante chico...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

El castillo Gremory estaba prácticamente vacío, ni siquiera los mayordomos y las maid estaban ahí solo se podían apreciar dos personas caminar por los solitarios pasillos del hogar del clan de demonios pelirrojos.

Un chico castaño de unos diecisiete años, con perturbadores ojos verdes de pupila rectilínea, una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y un tatuaje rojo en el izquierdo caminaba hacia la puerta de la mansión, era técnicamente el nuevo dueño del lugar al ser el único representante cuerdo y suficientemente poderoso de su ama y haber vencido y desterrado a los sirvientes de los padres de esta.

Parecía que la mansión Gremory había tenido mejores días, en esos momentos todos los sirvientes de la mansión habían sido sacados de ahí por el nuevo amo del lugar.

Hyodo Issei, el nuevo dueño del castillo y un niño pelirrojo de aparentes seis o siete años, vestido con un traje formal compuesto de unos pantalones cortos color negro, un saco del mismo color, una camisa blanca y sobre el cuello de esta una corbata tipo moño pulcramente anudado, brillantes zapatos negros y calcetines largos color azul oscuro se dirigían a las profundidades del castillo, con Milcas Gremory guiando al castaño hacia los aposentos de su tía y figura de hermana mayor.

Milcas era el hijo único de Sirzechs y Grayfia, el rey demonio amaba a su hijo y había tratado de evitar que presenciara el bizarro espectáculo que ofrecían Rías y sus siervas, pero si bien Issei era el actual señor del castillo Gremory era solo por fungir como representante de su ama (que era la verdadera heredera). En cambio, Milcas era el heredero que seguía después de Rías, aun si era un niño había estado estudiando para convertirse en el patriarca del clan Gremory desde hace algunos años y por ende era el único que tenía una autoridad mayor que la del castaño en cuanto a las decisiones sobre el clan.

Sin embargo, no estaba mentalmente listo por lo que habían hecho a Issei el patriarca hasta que Rías se recuperara o Milcas tuviera edad suficiente para asumir el cargo. Lo que sucediera primero...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

El frío era insoportable, todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista estaba cubierto de duro hielo que daba un tenue reflejo del sol artificial del inframundo, pero a él no le llegaba más que una pálida y mortecina luz, el reflejo del reflejo del reflejo. El Cocitus era peor prisión del inframundo, ahí estaban encadenados al frío eterno los traidores, los peores herejes y los más malvados asesinos además de los peores criminales de las tres facciones bíblicas, Judas Iscariote y Caín de la facción bíblica eran los humanos más célebres que estaban prisioneros en el congelamiento eterno, también estaba el papa Alejandro VI Rodrigo Borgia y Al-Mu alim pagando condena.

Le daba asco tener que estar que estar entre tantos humanos inmundos ¡Él era el Fénix por todos los infiernos! Y tenía que estar ahí, como un vulgar traidor cuando estaba nada más y nada menos que llevando a su mayor esplendor al inframundo, a los demonios concediéndoles el gran honor de tener más seres perfectos como el...

Bueno tal vez no perfectos pues iban a estar corruptos con los poderes de otras familias demoníacas y, más importante aún, no iban a ser él y por eso no serían perfectos.

Pero él, ese maldito reencarnado inmundo y asqueroso iba a pagar por quitarle su mayor trofeo, el juguete más codiciado y la mejor herramienta para empezar lo que planeaba y ser coronado el Rey Supremo del inframundo...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

 _Flash Back_

 _\- No, ¿qué haces, que...? _ gritaba_ _la_ _mujer frente a él_

 _\- ¡NOOO! ¡Monstruo alejate de ella! ale..._ al hombre que estaba detrás de él le fue abierta la garganta de lado a lado y cayo al piso dando el macabro espectáculo de una fuente carmesí que salia de su cuello_

 _\- ¡Demonio! Ahw_ grito la mujer, ya le faltaba un brazo y la herida estaba cauterizada, el brazo estaba justo donde ella estaba hace un momento, él se lo había cortado sin mas_ ¡¿Por qué, por qué nos haces esto?!..._ no terminó pues su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo sin ningún rastro de duda por parte de su agresor_.

 _\- ¿Mami? _ pregunto una niña que iba entrando a la habitación, sólo para ver como su madre era asesinada por ese extraño. El hombre caminaba hacia la pequeña para darle el mismo destino que a su madre cuando notó que ahí, en la sala de esa sencilla casa de dos pisos, había un pequeño espejo, tal vez para que la madre o el padre se den los últimos retoques antes de salir, ahí se vio reflejado, su rostro lleno de sangre, su ropa ahora era roja y sus..._

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Ares estaba en su palacio de la guerra, no sabía qué diablos pensar de ese extraño chico, se notaba en las ecuaciones de su círculo mágico la magia olímpica. Tal vez algunos se sorprendieran con el hecho de que sepa distinguir ecuaciones mágicas, Atenea siempre se lo decía, pero que sea un sanguinario dios de la guerra no significaba que fuera estúpido.

Estaba nervioso, ese joven le había robado algo de su magia, no sabía cómo y además tenía las armas que hace mucho tiempo el mismo había sellado en las profundidades de una cordillera volcánica con ayuda de su hermano Hefesto pues eran muy peligrosas para que alguien las usara, fuera mortal o dios.

Por eso quería saber sobre aquél muchacho, saber cómo obtuvo esas espadas, las cadenas de la esclavitud hacia la venganza y el odio, unas que él mismo había forjado para hacerse con el trono de su padre, pero que incluso para él, el dios de la Guerra Violenta y para su hermana la diosa de la Guerra Justa, eran peligrosas ya que fueron diseñadas para matar dioses y el que un demonio inestable las tuviera era señal de los peligros que representaba ese chico...

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

\- Bien Ise-kun, ¿de qué quieres hablar? _ preguntó animadamente la Maou Leviatán, sin pensar que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar la afectaría. Cuando el castaño le pidió que hablara fue con él de buena gana, no podía ser algo grave ¿verdad?

\- Quiero a Sona_ dijo el castaño_ me dijeron que lo consultara contigo, pero ya...

\- ¿¡Que dices!?_ gritó eufórica la Reina Demonio, al parecer a ese chico le gustaba su hermanita_ ¡Ho, Sona-chan tiene un admirador, que alegría! _ exclamaba felizmente

\- No Serafall, no soy su admirador, es más bien cuestión de... venganza_ respondió el castaño ante la mirada sorprendida de la Reina Demonio.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

Ravel se encontraba en el Templo del dios Caído, como llamaban a la _"base"_ del dragón rojo, ella conocía bien esos pasillos pues desde hacía unos meses pasaba mucho tiempo ahí mientras su hermano Risser se _"divertía"_ con su nuevo séquito de esposas, si tan solo su estúpido hermano hubiera perdido ese duelo contra el reencarnado ella no estaría en esa maldita situación, seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera...

\- Maldito Risser, maldito matrimonio, maldito Hyodou...agh_ un dolor punzante comenzó en su cuello, no debía maldecir a su señor, no podía o se quemaría por dentro con su propio fuego

\- ¿Qué te pasa? _ preguntó una voz suave, volteo a ver quién era y ahí frente a ella estaba la antigua torre de Rías Gremory_ estas bien? _ volvió a preguntar la chica

\- Si, solo déjame en paz_ contestó la rubia de manera cortante

\- ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy mal_ la albina no le hizo caso e insistió en sus preguntas.

\- No es algo que te interese_ dijo con tristeza la Phenex_ debes de estar feliz de librarte de Risser_ cambio de tema la chica

\- Si, no me gustaba lo que me hacía, me hacía hacer cosas que..._ de repente la chica comenzó a sollozar al recordar lo que Risser le hizo hacer

Sabía que su hermano le había hecho cosas que preferiría no escuchar, aun así, ella tenía sus propios fantasmas: el hacer que los Gremory perdieran, por ejemplo, intervenir en el juego para pasar _Lágrimas de Fénix_ para todo el séquito de su hermano, arreglar el duelo individual entre el Sekiryuutei y Risser y lavar la mente del [Caballo] de Rías Gremory para su hermano y ahora recordaba cómo es que había sido castigada por sus pecados, al parecer incluso los demonios recibían castigos divinos

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Ravel estaba aburrida, desde que su hermano mayor consiguió a sus nuevas "esposas" ha dejado de lado todo, inclusive a ella. La rubia Phenex no era tonta, obviamente ella sabía qué hacía su hermano con su nueva esposa, sentía pena por la heredera Gremory, pero no podía hacer algo, y no quería hacerlo._

 _\- Ese será tu destino algún día - una voz se escuchó dentro de su cuarto._

 _Ravel volteó para buscar al dueño de esa voz - ¿Quién está ahí?_

 _Nadie respondió._

 _Dudosamente empezó a caminar por la habitación, la cual parecía desolada, sentía una presión grande, una casi agobiante, llegó a su cama, pero igual nada._

 _De pronto todo se oscureció y lo único que logró alcanzar a ver fue una silueta con forma humana._

 _-X-X-_

 _Ravel despertaba de manera incomoda, sus brazos estaban entumecidos y atados con cadenas y sus piernas se sentían adoloridas. Sus ojos gracias a la habilidad de ser un demonio, pudo ver que estaba en un tipo de templo_

 _\- ¿Entendiste? - preguntó el castaño._

 _\- Maldito reencarnad..._

 _\- ¡Esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar!_

 _PLAF_

 _Issei volvió a dar nalgadas sobre el trasero de Ravel. La rubia solo se dedicaba a chillar de dolor por los duros golpes, estaba furiosa. Ella era un demonio de clase alta y que un demonio clase baja le estuviera haciendo esté tipo de cosas, simplemente la estaban enfureciendo. Esto no iba acabar así. Oh, no. Cuándo logré escapar iba hacer que su hermano lo hiciera sufrir un infierno por lo que te estaba haciendo. Issei se separó de su trasero, aún expuesto, y se colocó frente a ella._

 _\- Voy a romperte... - los susurros de Issei la hicieron temblar - Y comenzaré por tus labios._

 _Dicho eso, Issei besó sus labios con rudeza. Ravel abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, le estaba robando su primer besó._

 _-X-X-_

 _\- Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! - Ravel gemía al sentir el pene de Issei rasgando su interior, el dolor había pasado y el placer la estaba dominado, pero aun así lloraba por ser violada._

 _Sus llantos eran como música para el castaño, tanto era su excitación que colocó a Ravel sobre su regazo y la empezó a penetrar con rudeza. Ravel abrazó su cuello para aferrarse a algo._

 _\- Parece que te está empezando a gustar._

 _\- ¡No digas tonterías ¿Cómo me podría gustar?!_

 _Issei sonrió irónico algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ravel._

 _\- ¡¿Por qué sonríes?!_

 _\- ¿Todavía no te das cuenta?_

 _\- ¡¿De qué?! - gimió._

 _\- Quién se está moviendo._

 _Ravel entendió sus palabras, y entonces se dio cuenta. Issei había dejado de mover sus caderas, ahora. Ella las estaba moviendo._

 _\- Yo... Yo..._

 _\- Perdiste Ravel - Issei la recostó sobre la cama con él encima - Solo disfruta._

 _Issei se movió lento, pero con fuerza en el interior de Ravel, la rubia aguantó un gemido mordiendo su labio._

 _\- No.… jamás..._

 _\- Ravel... estás muy apretada... - la voz ronca del castaño la volvía loca._

 _Issei se acercó a sus labios casi rozándolos - Eres mía... Ravel..._

 _Ravel se sonrojo por las palabras de Issei, habían pasado días siendo violada por el castaño. Pero por alguna razón ya no le importaba eso, ahora estaba feliz de oír esas palabras. Sin más, atrapó los labios de Issei envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas._

 _Era el fin, había sido dominada. Ya no importaba nada, ni su familia, ni su propia vida. Solo quería la polla de su nuevo amo._

 _Y con eso chicos y chicas, Ravel Phenex ahora es un simple sacó de semen perteneciente a Issei._

 _-X-X-_

 _Ravel ya había olvidado cuántas veces Issei se había corrido dentro de ella, estaba llena hasta el tope. No cabía más. Pero él seguía castigando su pequeño coño con su enorme polla, las ataduras fueron removidas hace varios días. Había sido dominada por el castaño. Ya no le molestaba; es más le encantaba ser usada. Su forma de verlo había cambiado ahora lo miraba con adoración, como si fuera un dios. Tanto era su fanatismo hacia Issei que ahora ella lo montaba mientras él jugaba con sus pechos. ¡Se sentía magnífico y su polla... ohm... por el maou... su polla era gloriosa!_

 _Era tan caliente y deliciosa, que podría pasar todo el día chupando su enorme tronco y alimentarse con. - su ahora -. leche favorita._

 _Sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, su vagina chorreaba por cada embestida y su clítoris estaba durísima, Issei jugaba con sus pezones mordiendo con fuerza. De repente ahora estaba recostada en la cama._

 _Ahora viene lo bueno._

 _\- Issei-sama... por favor mueva sus caderas._

 _La tenía muy dominada, eso puso feliz a Issei._

 _\- ¿A quién le sirves?_

 _\- Issei-sama no me haga eso._

 _PLAF_

 _Una bofetada fue lo que recibió la chica Phenex, pero no le molestaba... ¡Le encantaba!_

 _\- Responde_

 _¡Esa mirada! ¡Por el Maou! ¡Esa mirada era un afrodisíaco para ella! una mirada llena de desprecio que la volvía loca y la excitaba de sobremanera._

 _\- A usted Issei-sama_

 _\- Buena chica... - Issei sujeto sus piernas listo para continuar - Y por eso tendrás tu recompensa._

 _Y con esa última noche Ravel fue dominada por el peón de Rías Gremory..._


	7. Noticia

Chicos (y chicas si es que alguna lee esto) por falta de disponibilidad de tiempo me gustaria saber si alguien quisiera darle continuacion a esta historia, aparte de unas pocas exigencias inapelables quien la quiera continuar tendria completa libertad creativa, lo siento pero no tengo el tiempo becesario para seguir con esto, me emocionaba esta historia pero no me queda de otra.

ya quien la quiera contacteme por MP o por el perfil de facebook Yami Blackdragon, me gustaria segyur teniendo participacion en esta historia si es posible, aunque sea como consultor ademas de poder ver como continuaria este proyecto mio, seria todo, nos leemos

Yami


End file.
